


My Boo Bear Bucky

by miru3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 23,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miru3/pseuds/miru3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bucky, Steve, and I had known each other our whole entire lives. But Steve was more like family to me, since he and his parents took me in when I was five after my family died in a car accident and I had nobody else, and I always had a HUGE crush on Bucky since we were small anyway. We always dreamed of becoming soldiers and going overseas to serve our country. We trained and trained every day so we could be ready.

When World War 2 came we trained even harder. Unfortunately, Bucky and I were the only ones to get our orders to ship out. I was Captain and Bucky was Sergeant in the 107th. But Steve didn't give up. Bucky and I left for the war without our friend and went to battle with our new friends in the 107th with us.

During our time on the battlefield, Hydra sabotaged us and kidnapped us. I was the only 1 that managed to get away from it all with burns all over my right arm from an explosion and 3 bullets to the shoulder area. I screamed for Bucky but got no response other than attacked again. But I still got away from Hydra.

"I gotta go back to the base and get help." I whispered. I struggled on the way back to the base cause I was hurting and getting weaker by the day, but I never gave up. I got back to the base just in time as Peggy explained to Steve what was going on as someone from the 107th was brought back for medical attention. But the injured person wasn't Bucky.

"You have to go with me to the battlefield and help me find Boo Bear, you just have to!!! I couldn't find him anywhere when I escaped!!" I exclaimed through tears as I collapsed. They got me to the hospital just in time to save me and my arm. 

"Bucky!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I woke. "Boo Bear where are you!!!!!" I cried and cried. I just wanted Bucky back and alive.

"Boo Bear?" Peggy asked.

"That's her nickname/code-name for Bucky. She's had a HUGE crush on him since we were small." Steve explained. "We all were to be here together doing this, and she grew closer and closer to him during training, and just started dating him and falling in love with him before the war came. They wound up in the 107th together, her as Captain like me, and him as Sergeant, and now this and he's nowhere to be found."

"I have to go back and find Bucky!!!" I freaked.

"You're not going anywhere!!!!" Steve shrieked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bucky was still missing. He had been missing for 3 days. Steve went alone to look for him for me and anyone else from the 107th he could find and rescue while I recovered. Steve set up a pair of walkie-talkies (aka radios) and gave me 1 of them, and set his to let me listen to the entire rescue plan, without the talk button being pressed, so I knew what was happening.

During the rescue, Steve saved 399 people from our group, but still no sign of Bucky. Then we heard a moaning sound come across the radio. It was Bucky. I was so glad to hear he was alive.

"Where's Mickey?" Bucky asked as they were fleeing. "Is she ok? Did you find her?"

"Bucky!!!!!! Boo Bear I'm here!!!!!! I'm right here!!!!!!" I exclaimed into the radio. Bucky snatched the radio.

"Baby you alright? Where are you?" Bucky asked me.

"I'm back at the base in the hospital Boo Bear!" I replied. "When we were attacked by Hydra, I got severe burns on my right arm from the explosion and 3 bullets to the shoulder area on the same arm after, but I managed to escape. Then I started to scream for you to try to find you and got attacked again, but escaped again, and just went back to the base. After I got back, Steve had just got done finding out everything that happened, I said he had to help me find you, and collapsed. I've been in here since and wanting you and screaming for you."

"Don't worry I'm gonna make it back there to you, I promise. We just gotta find a way out. But I'm gonna make it back, I promise." Bucky told me.

"Be careful please. I love you Boo Bear." I sobbed.

"I love you too darling." Bucky sobbed back.

They fled as fast as they could while avoiding Hydra's attack. But Red Skull and Zola encountered them. After a few minutes, Red Skull and Zola fled, and they had to climb up to a beam and crawl across the beam. Steve sent Bucky across first so that Bucky could fulfill his promise to get back to me. The beam gave way as Bucky was almost across, making him have to take a running leap to make it. Steve told Bucky to leave and head back to me immediately. But Bucky wouldn't go without him.

"We're both going back to her 1 way or another cause she needs you too. You're her brother." Bucky screamed.

"My family and I adopted her when she was 5. There's a difference." Steve screamed back.

"Doesn't matter! You're family to her regardless! She needs you too!" Bucky said.

So Steve had to make a daring jump over to Bucky so they both could get back to me. Steve succeeded unharmed, and they fled with the other 399 people from our group before the Hydra facility gave way.

They walked the whole way back to our base, and got a great big welcome back. I came out of the hospital at the site of everyone, and raced toward Bucky. Bucky and I embraced and never let go. We thanked Steve for his bravery and got a long break from duties so we all could recover, relax, and catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

After the long break from our duties, we went after Hydra. We made our own team called Howling Commandos. They heard from a radio report that Zola was on a train to somewhere. We got on to fight them and got separated. Bucky and I managed to be together but knew we needed an extra set of hands.

Steve finally was able to get to us and save us before we got ambushed. Bucky was thrown out of the train and messed up his left arm badly. I started after my boo bear, but Steve jerked me back and went instead. 

"Hang on!!!!!!!" we kept telling Bucky. But it was too late. The bar broke and Bucky fell.

I lost it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I started trying to go after Bucky but got stopped. I finished the war with Steve and our other new friends, but I didn't want to cause I wanted to look for Bucky. Steve and I went alone after Red Skull and forced the plane down in the ocean.

Seventy years later and after the events with our other friends the Avengers, we went up against our biggest rival yet. "The Mystery behind Hydra and The Winter Soldier." 

We made another new friend along the way, Sam Wilson/The Falcon who helped us with the mission to figure everything out with this mystery.

We found everything out about Hydra, but not the Winter Soldier. During a highway fight, we revealed the Winter Soldier.

It was Bucky.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bucky eventually got away again as we were taken away by Rumlow. Agent Hill from Shield rescued us and got us out and into a cave to relax and recover, and have a meeting about how to stop and take down Hydra, and Shield in the process, with Nick Fury too. 

"We didn't know about Barnes." they said.

"Well even if you did, would you have told Mickey and I about it, so her and I, and our friends that were willing to help us as well, could at least have tried to do something about it?" Steve asked. "This is killing her more than it's killing me. You gave us this mission, so this how it ends, Shield, Hydra, it all goes."

"They're right." Agent Hill said.

"I guess you're the ones giving orders now Captains." Nick answered back.

We started our mission, by warning all that weren't Hydra, about what had gone on for the longest time, what they've done, who their leader was, everyone else that was Hydra, and what they planned to do next, unless we stopped them. Hydra planned attack and got their plan started.

"We're in pursuit Hill." I radioed.

"Wait Caps! How do we know good guys from bad guys?" Sam asked.

"If they shoot, they're bad." we replied.

Hydra attacked but so did we. Steve and I knocked out everyone on our end, and hid to watch for more as Sam yelled and said he found some bad guys on his end that we were talking about. We asked if he was okay and he said so far he was.

We got 2 of the 3 helicarriers rigged up just as Hydra triggered Bucky to attack us again. We radioed to Sam that we were gonna need a ride from him up to the 3rd helicarrier to rig it cause Bucky was attacking us and our help. Bucky took a quin jet and followed us, and attacked once we got up there. 

Steve and I managed to stay on board, but Sam had to fight from the ground now cause Bucky damaged his suit. We told Sam not to worry and that it was okay and we were good. We went up to rig the helicarrier but got stopped by Bucky.

"Steve I can't do this, not again" I whispered.

"You're gonna have to if I need backup or something anyway, so you might as well just do it now and get it over with, so get ready." Steve whispered back. Bucky fired his gun before we even had a chance and I was hit by the bullet.

Steve fought Bucky as I crawled my way to hide. After I was outta Bucky's sight, I checked where I was hit. It was my leg just above my foot. I pulled out some cloth I had tucked into my belt and applied pressure to it immediately and then taped it around my leg. I struggled to get turned around to try to help Steve in anyway possible if I could as I heard a bang and Steve wince.

Steve was climbing up to me and where we had to get to rig this last helicarrier but was struck by the gunshot. He was already beat up enough from the fight as it was and then this happened and I couldn't help him even before it. I struggled to get to him as Bucky fired again and hurt Steve a second time. I grabbed Steve's hand and got him to stand with me as best we could and get our mission done when Bucky did it to both of us. We struggled to breathe and get up but thankfully got our mission done successfully in time.

Agent Hill told us to get outta there so we were safe as we took Shield and Hydra down but we told her to just finish it off. She finally did as we fought our way out. Then Bucky got trapped. We helped Bucky get out, tried telling him who we were, to stop this with us, and that we weren't gonna fight him mainly cause he was our friend and everything. 

"You're my mission!!!!!!!" Bucky cried as he wailed on us.

"Then finish it cause we're with you til the end of the line!" we said back. Bucky seemed shocked to hear those words and must've remembered us then, just as the floor broke and we fell into the river and Bucky pulled us out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After medical attention and recovery, Steve decided that he and I go after Bucky. Nat helped us get some info on Bucky's past in the process, and as we started looking at it, Sam peeked over.

"You both are going after him." Sam said.

"You don't have to come with us and do this with us and for us Sam." we answered.

"I know." Sam replied. "When do we start?"

We started searching for Bucky almost instantly. We still did our job, if we were called to a mission, and hung out with everyone as well, in between looking for him, but we didn't stop. Eventually we stop looking for Bucky and just went back to the Avengers compound to live in and keep doing our job when called upon. 

Two years later, we got called to go to Lagos about Rumlow causing chaos there. As we finally caught up to Rumlow's team and fought them, tear gas was thrown into the building next to our fight zone by Rumlow as he went in. 

"Wanda just like practice." Steve and I told her.

"What about that gas?" Wanda asked.

"Get it out." we replied.

We went in and fought more from Rumlow's team, but not Rumlow himself. Then we found he had taken a biological weapon and 4 of them were splitting up. Nat caught the payload, with the help of Sam's little wing man Redwing, as the rest of us went after Rumlow. But Rumlow found us as he hit Steve from behind. We fought again, got him stopped, and confronted him, starting with asking who his buyer was.

"Oh come on you 2. You both know that he knew you both." Rumlow started. "Your pal and your buddy. Your Bucky. He remembered you both. Til they put his brain back in a blender."

"I've heard enough!!!!" I snapped as I headed toward him. Steve didn't stop me this time as he knew this was now my fight and my fight only. Rumlow kept talking but I blocked out what he said as I kept moving toward him. Suddenly I got locked into a grasp by Steve and thrust backward as Rumlow pushed a button to set off his bomb vest.

Wanda put a force field around Rumlow to protect us and other people on the ground and threw him into the air accidentally into a building as the bomb blew.

Hell broke loose then as we were blamed for a freak accident and every other mission we've done in our job over the years and succeeded with, and introduced to the Sokovia accords and what the accords wanted us to do. We tried discussing the accords together after the meeting and things got even worse.

Another meeting for the accords was set up in Vienna, but Sam, Steve, and I didn't go as we didn't agree on them and couldn't sign.Then as Steve and I started to head home, Sam stopped us and said that we had to come see something on the TV. Someone had caused massive chaos in Vienna.

They thought the suspect was my former Boo Bear Bucky. We found him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We had to go after Bucky and help him in anyway possible. Nat told us to just stay out of it and go home cause we were only gonna make it worse for everyone.

"What, you saying you'll arrest us?" we asked.

"No." Nat said. "But someone will if you interfere. That's how it works now."

"Hey he's this far gone Nat! So Mickey and I should be the ones to bring him in!" Steve fired at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause we're the ones that are least likely to die trying."

Sam stayed outside and kept his eyes out on everything as Steve and I went into Bucky's apartment, after finding new leads through Sharon, and getting Sam's help. But Bucky wasn't there. So we waited and started looking through Bucky's notes. Sam gave us a heads up as German special forces approached.

Steve and I started putting Bucky's notes down and turned around to start getting ready, and saw Bucky standing by the door to the apartment. I dove behind the couch and tucked my arm I was wearing my shield on, like Steve was too, in front of my curled up legs and shook.

"Do you know us?" we asked.

"You're Steve and Mickey. I read about both of you and everything on your lives in a museum." Bucky answered as Sam gave us another update.

"We both know that you're nervous and that you have plenty of reason to be. But you're lying Buck." Steve said as he slowly stepped toward Bucky.

"What do you think you're doing?" I mouthed to Steve as I still shook. "Stay!!"

"Sorry!" Steve mouthed back as he stopped.

"I wasn't there in Vienna. I don't do any of that anymore." Sam barked another update.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight Bucky."

"It always ends in a fight."

"5 seconds!!!" Sam warned.

I stood up and went to Steve and snuggled into him as he hugged me and rubbed me. "You pulled us from the river!! Why?" I shrieked.

"I don't know." Bucky said as he took his glove off and Sam barked that we had 3 more seconds.

"Yes you do. We know you do. Don't lie." I wailed.

"BREACH BREACH BREACH!!!!!!!!!" Sam screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bucky flinched at Sam's warning to breach just as a little bomb was thrown at the window. Bucky rolled it towards us along with another 1 as we threw our shields over them to stop them as they went off. Then the German special forces started gunfire and trying to break the apartment door down. Bucky stopped each 1 of them, even while flinging us to do it.

"Buck stop!!!" Steve and I exclaimed. "You're gonna kill someone if you keep it up!!"

Bucky threw us to the floor and punched a board very close to our faces, but thankfully, he didn't hit us. He said he wasn't gonna kill anyone as he pulled a backpack out of the floor and threw it out the window. 

Eventually we made it to the stairwell but were surrounded again by more. We fought them all off, with Bucky taking my hand and swinging me further down the stairwell from Steve with him to finish it, and making a daring jump down the stairwell some more, with me still hanging onto Bucky. 

I was half sick after that. "Don't ever do that with me again!!! I get why you made me do all that with you at the very end, but don't do it again!!" I barked as I bent down a little to breathe and relax. He apologized and asked if I was alright, just as Steve radioed in asking the same thing. 

The nausea finally eased by then so that I could answer yes I was fine. Steve was heading down to meet up with us just as Bucky asked if I was ready to jump again, but out the window to the roof of the next building to his backpack and keep moving.

"Seriously Bucky?" I huffed and puffed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bucky told me to put my shield on him and he'd carry me. I helped him into the shield and let him lift me into his arms. We got turned around, just as Bucky asked if I was ready. I nodded and he started to pick up speed to get us to the roof of the next building as planned, get his backpack, and keep going. 

"Just relax okay. I got you. I'm not gonna hurt you, or let anything else happen to you or Steve, or your friends. I promise. I really don't do any of what Hydra made me do anymore." Bucky told me.

I said I actually trusted him again as Bucky ran with me in his arms and jumped towards the roof of the next building. Successfully, we made it by hitting the edge and rolling onto the roof to the backpack. My shield fell off of Bucky as we landed but I managed to get it before it rolled off the roof. Bucky grabbed his backpack, and then me, as I got my shield back on and got up, and we took off running.

Then something hit Bucky in the head and knocked him down and rolled him. I fell with him but only on my knees. We turned and stood only to be shocked that it was a person in a black cat suit.

The guy started attacking Bucky as we tried to get away. I gave back attack but was flung backwards. Bucky managed to get to me, just as Steve and Sam came to help, and swept me into his arms again and ran. We got all the way down to the sidewalk running and jumping and then jumped into a tunnel. But the guy in the black cat suit kept coming with Steve and Sam right on his heels.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bucky slowed up enough to put me down and grab a motorcycle, with the driver still on it, and told me to get on as fast as possible. I succeeded with him and we took off on the motorcycle. I put my shield on my back and wrapped my arms around Bucky's waist. 

My Boo Bear was back, in some form of his former self, but on the run, and needed our friends and I's help. As we sped away from the guy in the black suit, with Steve and Sam right behind, the motorcycle turned and we fell off and rolled. It was the guy. 

Steve and Sam caught up and stopped him, but then all of us were surrounded by police and Rhodey aka War Machine. The guy in the black cat suit revealed himself, and it turned out to be T'challa, the Prince, now King, of Wakanda.

We were taken away to a different facility where Team Iron Man was and had our gear put in lockup while Bucky went to be seen by a "psychologist".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Steve, Sam, and I were taken into a meeting room, with Sharon, and listened to the "psychologist" interview Bucky, while I stared at a really old photo of Bucky and me on the battlefield, long before Hydra came after us. I set the photo down hard and teared up as I looked up. 

"He must've been so scared after everything Hydra did to him and made him do. And he must be so scared now." I sobbed. 

"He said he didn't do what happened in Vienna either." Steve said.

"I actually believe him Steve." I sobbed back.

"Me too Mickey." Steve replied as he rubbed my hand to calm me.

"So then someone must've framed him for it to find him and ask him about things he wouldn't even wanna talk about." Sharon thought.

"Yeah but who?" I asked.

We whipped around and looked up at the screen just as the lights went out and the "psychologist" started triggering Bucky back into the Winter Soldier.

"Oh no!!!!!" I freaked as I flew outta the room and headed for Bucky as fast as I could. Sam and Steve raced behind me, while Sharon and everyone else geared up, but it was too late.

Bucky was out and fully triggered. We went after the "psychologist", named Zemo, first and asked what he wanted that he did this. Then Bucky swung his fist at my head.

I squealed and ducked as Bucky flung Sam and then fought Steve. Bucky knocked Steve through the elevator door and down the shaft. I punched Bucky in the jaw and sent him running as I helped Steve.

The others fought Bucky off and then lost sight of him, as Sam went after Zemo, but Sam lost the psycho in the process as well. Bucky jumped into a helicopter to get away, but Steve and I caught up to him and held the helicopter back. Bucky jerked it and flung me back down the steps as Steve landed almost underneath it. I raced back towards Steve and protected him til the helicopter stopped.

Then, Bucky broke the window and tried choking Steve. I wrapped my arms around the metal arm and began twisting it, but it wasn't enough. I had to punch my Boo Bear in the face and knock him cold to make him let go of Steve as we fell into the water below.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We pulled Bucky out of the water and met up with Sam, and went into a different building away from everyone and hid. We put Bucky's metal arm in a trap to secure it while waiting and watching outside. Bucky finally woke up and Sam called us over.

"Steve. Mickey." Bucky moaned.

"Which Bucky we talking to?" we asked.

"Your mom's name was Sarah and you adopted Mickey when she was 5 when her family died in a car accident." Bucky remembered.

"Can't read that at the museum." Steve said.

"Just like that was supposed to be cool." Sam and I exclaimed.

"What happened? What did I do?" Bucky shrieked.

"Enough!" we said.

"I knew it would happen like this. Everything Hydra did to me and put me through is still there. All that guy had to do was say those stupid words." Bucky freaked.

"Who was he?" we asked.

"I don't know."

"People died. The chaos in Vienna and then this. That guy did it all just to get 10 minutes with you. We need you to do better than you don't know. Okay?" we replied.

"He wanted to know about Siberia where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where at it was."

"Why would he want that?" we begged.

"Cause I'm not the only Winter Soldier for 1 thing." Bucky exclaimed.

"What? So you're...saying there's....more.......Winter Soldiers? Not just you?" I gulped.

"Yes." Bucky gulped back.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bucky told us about when Hydra triggered him to kill Howard Stark and his wife to get more serum for 5 other people and then trigger them when everything was done. He even had to fight them as well.

"Who were they?" we asked.

"A death squad for Hydra. More kills than me or anyone else in Hydra history, and that was even before the serum." Bucky explained.

"Did they all turn like you did?" Sam asked.

"Waaaaaaaaaay worse!" Bucky said.

"That guy said he wanted to see an empire fall. Whatever that means." Steve and I said.

"Well with those guys, he could do it. They spoke 30+ languages and can hide in plain sight. They can even take a whole entire country down in 1 night and you would never ever see them coming at all." Bucky explained.

"Oh God! Boo Bear!" I burst as we embraced and cried.

"This would've been easier a week or so ago." Sam said.

Steve suggested calling Tony but Sam figured he wouldn't even believe us or even if he did, if the accords would even let him help us out.

"We're on our own." Bucky, Steve, and I said.

"Maybe not." Sam said. "I know a guy."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sam called a guy named Scott Lang, and told him about needing his help, and what was going on that we needed his help, while Steve called Clint, and told him about what was going on, and needing help, and pick up Wanda and then Lang on the way to the airport.

Bucky and I snuggled into each other for the night while waiting for word from Sam and Steve that it was time to go. We talked and made up for quite awhile before falling asleep and even made out during it all. I woke before they did and got dressed and back into Bucky's arms before anyone noticed. Then Bucky woke and did the same.

"I've really missed you Boo Bear." I whispered as Bucky snuggled back into me.

"I've really missed you too baby." Bucky whispered back.

Hours later Steve shook my shoulder to wake me and said that Clint and Wanda called to say they were on their way to the airport. I rubbed Bucky's chest to wake him and tell him it was time to go as Sam met up with us.

We made a stop and met up with Sharon for a few minutes as she gave us our gear back. Then we headed to the airport to meet up with Clint, Wanda, and our newest recruit Scott Lang/Ant-Man. Ant-Man was so excited to meet us and be part of our team that he had a hard time speaking.

"We should get moving!" Bucky finally said just as something foreign came across the intercom. Bucky translated it saying that the airport was being evacuated. Sam knew right away who ordered it.

"Suit up y'all!!!" Steve and I ordered as Team Iron Man was on the move to stop us.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We suited up and split up in pairs as we headed to our stationed areas. Steve told me to just stay inside with Sam and Bucky and look for a quin jet while he went out. Team Iron Man surrounded Steve and told him to make all of us surrender and go with them and everything as Steve tried to explain the truth about everything and who really started it all.

"We found the quin jet!!!" Sam radioed. "It's in hanger 5 in the north runway!!"

The fight got started outside with Steve and Lang as the rest of us ran towards the exit for the hanger. Clint and Wanda made it outside and helped with the fight as Sam, Bucky, and I had to fight Spider-Man inside. We got stuck at first until Sam finally released Redwing on Spidey and sent him out the window.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Bucky said as I snickered.

"I hate you." Sam replied. 

Bucky got our hands unstuck so we could get up and help Sam and get outside. We met up with the rest of the team and raced for the hanger. Vision stopped us and told us we had to surrender right now as the rest of Team Iron Man joined him.

"What do we do Caps?" our team asked.

"We fight!!!" we answered.

We fought once more with Team Iron Man but none of us made it to the jet. T'challa went after Bucky and tried to kill him, but Wanda and I put a stop to it. My Boo Bear and I finally made it to Steve and said we had to go and that Zemo was probably already in Siberia. Steve said for the 2 of us to get to the jet while he took on Vision. 

"No!!!! All 3 of you get to the jet!!!" Sam barked. "The rest of us aren't gonna get outta here!"

"As much as I hate admitting, if we're gonna win, some of us have to lose!" Clint replied.

"This isn't the REAL fight guys!" Sam answered.

"Okay so what's the plan?" I asked.

"We need something big!" Sam replied.

Ant-Man radioed right away that he had something kinda big but couldn't hold it for long, but thought it would hopefully help anyway, and to run like crazy on his signal. We asked if he was sure about it just as he set his suit to make him HUGE and pushed the button to do it.

"I guess that's the signal!" Steve said as we watched Lang do this. We raced toward the hanger while the others fought, and made it before debris hit us or blocked us. Nat encountered us but then gave in to help us get on the jet. We fled as fast as we could as the fight finally ended.

"What's gonna happen to all of our friends?" Bucky asked.

"Don't worry. Whatever it is, we'll deal with it Boo Bear." I answered.

"Honey, I don't know if I'm worth all of this."

"Hey look at me Boo Bear." I waited until he did. "What you did all of those years, none of it was you. Granted you never had a choice, but none of it was you. It was all Hydra. Okay?"

"I know honey. But I still did it."

Steve and I felt so bad for Bucky but were willing to help in any way. Steve told us to just go to the back of the jet and rest for the day as we headed for Siberia. We did as told, talked for a little bit, and made out again before snuggling up in each others arms and falling fast asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

We arrived in Siberia a few days later and got ready to head into the old Hydra facility. I wasn't feeling well for some reason, but decided to fight it, and go with them anyway. We had our gear ready to go and looked around, but got nothing. Then as we headed up a set of stairs, we heard a strange noise behind us. We got prepared to fight, only to find out it was just Iron Man/Tony Stark. 

"You seem defensive." Tony said.

"It's been long." Steve replied.

"At ease Soldier. I'm not currently after you." Tony told Bucky.

"Pff. Then why you here?" I said.

Iron Man said that he was just there to help in anyway possible and headed back with us. We finally found Zemo and had a very long conversation with him before he showed us a video of some of Bucky's past. It was when he was forced by Hydra to kill Howard Stark and his wife and get the serum.

I jumped in front of my Boo Bear and held my shield up ready to go and protect him in any way possible as Steve grabbed Tony. Tony asked us if we knew about any of this with his parents' death.

"We didn't know that it was him Tony." Steve tried.

"Don't B.S. with me you 2! Did you know?"

"Yes." we mumbled. 

Tony went ballistic and began to fight us again, starting with Steve. Bucky shoved me to the floor to protect me as he aimed his gun over me to shoot at Tony and stop him. But it didn't work. Tony flung the gun out of Bucky's hands and began attacking him. Steve and I went for him, but had our legs tied together. 

"Well now what genius!" I shouted at Steve.

Tony kept attacking Bucky as they shot a tiny bomb towards us. I got Steve and I free as we made a run for it with everything falling around us. I got to Bucky and protected him as debris finally stopped falling.

"Get outta here! Both of you!" Steve ordered. 

We headed to an exit that we had to climb up to, but went back to Steve to help him first. Steve told us to just keep going. We almost made it out of the exit we climbed to, but got stuck and shut back in the old Hydra facility. I was really sick by then.

"Honey you okay?" Bucky asked.

"No. I'm not. I think I might be pregnant." I answered as Steve swooped in and covered us from a blow from Tony.

Steve continued to fight and stop Tony, but Tony didn't give up as they beat each other like crazy. After Steve got knocked down, Tony aimed for me. But Bucky went for him and tried shutting down the suit with his metal arm.

"Bucky no!!!!!!!!" I screamed as the metal arm was blown off. 

Steve flung up as best he could and finally was able to finish Tony off and shut the suit down as I threw myself over Bucky to keep him safe.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Steve and I helped Bucky up and started to leave when Tony started yelling that our shields weren't ours. We threw the shields in front of Tony to shut him up and make him leave us alone, and left with Bucky. We got outside and started heading back to the jet when T'challa confronted us. 

"If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too Your Highness!!" I snapped as I jumped in front of Bucky and wrapped my arms around him. Steve got prepared to fight once more too.

"No! No! It's alright! I don't plan to kill him!" T'challa explained. "I overheard everything and already apprehended this guy. I also have sources back home in Wakanda that could hopefully help remove Hydra's programming from him as well. So if it's alright with you 3 and your friends after you rescue them, you all are gonna move to Wakanda with me and have normal lives again and everything."

"You'd really do that for all of us and Clint's family as well and get me back to normal again?" Bucky asked. 

"Of course!" T'challa answered as he stepped towards me. "It's okay, really it's okay. I'm telling the truth. I'll even help Barnes."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" I squealed as I hugged T'challa. "Sorry Your Highness."

"It's alright don't worry about it." T'challa said and smiled.

Steve went to save our friends/teammates from the raft, with T'challa's help. It took us 3 months to find the raft, but we succeeded, and got them out, while Bucky and I stayed behind in the jet, watched around us, and waited.

They finally came out with our friends/teammates, met us at the jet, and we headed for Clint's house to get his family. After we got Clint's family on board with us, we headed for Wakanda. Two months later, Bucky and I got married in Wakanda, with our friends in attendance, since they moved there with us, thanks to T'challa. A few weeks later, we talked about removing Hydra's programming from Bucky, hopefully before the baby was born.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After talking for awhile about removing Hydra's programming from Bucky, T'challa told us that Bucky would probably have to return to cryo-sleep stasis to have a way better chance of having all of it removed. Steve and I refused to let that happen, but left the choice to my Boo Bear. T'challa's sister Shuri explained how she intended to remove all of Hydra's programming, but said that the best way was to start with the cryo-sleep stasis first. 

Bucky decided to give this a chance and willingly went back into the cryogenic sleep until Wakandan scientists could get him cured. I started to cry and walk away before they got him in, but Boo Bear grabbed my wrist and made me come back.

"Can y'all give us a few minutes please?" Bucky asked everyone.

They left the room for a few minutes to give us some privacy and let us at least talk. Bucky sat me down in his lap and let me cry it out as he cried a little too. He then brushed my hair away from my face and stuck it behind my ears as he wiped away my tears with the hand he still had. I wiped away his tears too.

"Baby I have to. It's my best chance, and it will help protect you and the baby, and our friends until I'm completely cured." Boo Bear started off. "I can't trust my own mind right now until they fix me."

"But I want you and need you. We finally get back together and back to normal in some way after all these years and all the torture you went through, and now all of this plus the baby on the way." I sobbed. "It's just too much. I can't leave you, let you go, and lose you again. I just can't let you do this. Please."

Bucky cradled me into his chest and let me cry it out again. When the crying let up some, he wiped the tears away again.

"I understand it all baby. I really do. How about we call everyone back in here, and see if there's a way they can have me cured within the next 3 months, so that we can start getting back to normal and have the baby together?"

"Really?" I sniffed. "You'd really want them to try it that way? Are you sure with that?"

"Absolutely! As long as you're gonna be alright with me being refrozen again for awhile to have an even better chance?"

"Okay I guess I can accept your choice and support you."

We called everyone back in to discuss the decision. They asked if everything was okay and we said that everything was fine and that I supported Bucky's decision. Then Bucky told them that I unfortunately would only accept it, if they could have him cured within 3 months, so that we could have the baby together, and start getting back to normal soon. 

They said they'd try their best with it but weren't gonna make any promises. We were so relieved that they'd at least try. Boo Bear and I kissed for a whole 2 minutes and then cried it out some in a long hug. When Boo Bear stood up to go in, he put his hand on my belly to feel the baby kick 1 last time before doing this and then handed me a box. 

"It's for the baby." Bucky smiled.

I opened the box and inside was a book he made about our lives from childhood on up and even included everything Hydra did to him/made him do, so that the baby knew EVERYTHING about me and "Daddy", a pink blanket, and a plush doll of Princess Anna from the Disney movie Frozen.

There was a note on the doll as well. It said "To remind you that you're brave and strong just like her, Mommy, and Daddy." And on the back of the note, it said "I love you Baby Girl. Love Daddy."

We were having a girl. I embraced Boo Bear and thanked him for the kind thoughts and gifts for our little girl and kissed him again.

"I know she will love them." I said as we told each other we loved each other and waved goodbye for now as Bucky went into cryo-sleep for the time being as his decision.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I went to Bucky and I's area we stayed in, went into the bedroom, and put the gifts for our baby girl in 1 of the boxes of other gifts we had gotten from our friends, T'challa and his sister Shuri, and everyone else in Wakanda that we all became friends with as well. The only 1 I kept out was the Princess Anna doll as I read the note over and over, and then eventually cuddled the doll. Steve, Wanda, and T'challa came into the room as I said "Daddy really isn't a bad guy and he really does love us sweetie. He's gonna come back to us and in time to see you come into the world".

"You okay kiddo?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine at some point. It's just so hard that's all." I replied to them. "Thank you T'challa for helping us and all of our friends and letting all of us move here to stay. It's much appreciated."

"You and your friends are most welcome my dear." T'challa smiled. "You sure you're okay?"

"I think so." I answered.

"You are aware that if they find out Bucky's here, that they'll come for him, right?" Steve asked.

"Let them try." T'challa smirked. "He's a victim like my father ended up as, and I'll do everything I can to help him and all of your friends find peace. That's why I moved all of you here."

"Well it's much appreciated, so thank you." I said.

They did their best to get Bucky fixed within the 3 month span like we wanted, and succeeded with it. They started by getting the triggering with the trigger words removed first, and went on from there. They brought Bucky out within the 3 month span like promised, and began recuperation within the remote Wakandan village all of us were staying in, and was given the title "White Wolf".


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

One morning, as we all were getting back to normal, Boo Bear and I woke to a trio of Wakandan children pestering us. Shuri arrived to help Boo Bear with the rehabilitation, as I cuddled him in my arms and told him everything's alright. While looking over the river, Shuri stood with us and asked Bucky how he was feeling. Bucky said he was doing really well as we thanked Shuri for all of her hard work.

We got started setting up our baby girl's room the next day, with Wanda and Steve's help. As we got the crib set up and ready to go, got sheets put in, and set the Princess Anna doll by the pillow, Wanda teared up a bit.

"What's wrong Wanda?" we asked her.

"Nothing. This is just so cute and I've always wanted a little sister, that's all. But instead my family died when I was young and all I had was my twin brother. Then I lost him during the battle in Sokovia. So now all I have is all of you here." Wanda said.

After we were done with the baby's room and she went to help Clint and his family, Bucky, Steve, and I sat down in a circle, Bucky and I on the bed, Steve in the rocking chair. We talked for awhile about seeing if Bucky and I could get paperwork and that signed, and taken care of right away. We were gonna adopt Wanda into the family, since she had no one but all of us, was so young, and always wanted a little sister, and surprise her when the baby arrived. 

We told Clint's family first so that they knew of the plan, and sent Wanda outside to play with Clint's daughter. Everyone discussed about us adopting her and got us the paperwork and that to be signed and taken care of already. Everything was done pretty quick and Wanda was officially adopted by us.

A month and 3 weeks after adopting Wanda into the family, I woke in the middle of the night to sharp pains. I started waving my left arm rapidly, smacking Boo Bear awake.

"Ow!!! Why are you beating me in your sleep honey? What's wrong?" Boo Bear yawned.

"I'm actually awake! My water broke!" I winced.

Boo Bear swept me up into his arm and new metal arm and raced for the hospital area. We woke everyone else thankfully as Bucky ran, carrying me, and told them what was wrong as they had asked while racing to catch up to us.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

T'challa called our doctor, Dr. Chris Beck, as we raced for the hospital area, and told him to meet up with us there. We got me into a room, as Dr. Beck arrived and came into the room, with his wife Beth assisting him. Steve was with us helping keep me as calm as possible as I got ready to have the baby. Ten hours later, I finally gave birth to our little girl. She was very healthy and was so beautiful.

"Welcome to the world Hope." Bucky and I exclaimed as she was put in my arms after being cleaned up. 

"She's so beautiful guys." Steve replied.

"She gets that from Mommy." Bucky smiled as he kissed my forehead. I smiled back as I put Hope in Bucky's arms to let her really meet him. Then we let Steve hold her for awhile before he went out to the waiting area to tell our friends that she was finally here.

"Can we come back and meet her?" our friends asked as Steve told them she was finally here.

"Of course!" Steve answered. "But Wanda has to be the first 1 up and in the room."

"Why me first?" Wanda asked.

"Just come with me." Steve smiled. Wanda came back with Steve while the rest of them waited just outside the door.

"Hey Wanda. You want to meet your new little sister?" Bucky and I smiled as she walked up to the bed.

"What?" Wanda asked through tears. She was so shocked, she could barely speak. "What do you mean?"

Steve picked up the paper that confirmed Bucky and I had adopted Wanda into the family and handed it to her. She cried even more and was speechless.

"You both did this for me and really mean it?" Wanda finally managed to ask.

"Yes we do." Bucky and I replied.

"Then I would love to hold and meet my new little sister." Wanda squeaked.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Bucky stood up and took Hope from my arms and passed her to Wanda so that she could meet her. As Wanda sat down in the chair next to Steve with Hope, everybody else came into the room and whispered "Surprise" to Wanda, since Hope was asleep at the moment. Bucky and I just laughed and smiled.

"You all new about this?!?" Wanda whispered in excitement as she rocked Hope.

"Surprise!" Bucky smiled. "After you left the baby's room that day after helping us put it together, we had a long conversation about this day. Mickey and I decided to adopt you so that you could have a family, and everyone helped us get it taken care of. It went very quickly too cause just a few weeks after getting everything done, it became official, and we thought about surprising you with it when Hope arrived."

"Well this is the best surprise I could've ever gotten." Wanda smiled back. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Wanda." I said. "And you can call us Mom and Dad if you want as well."

"I was just about to ask what to call you both." Wanda laughed. "Mom and Dad it is. Thank you again."

"It's our pleasure." Bucky said.

Two days later, we got to go home with Hope. We brought her into her room and let Clint's kids meet her, and took photos with all of our friends. We each took turns on Hope's needs, starting with feeding her, so that Steve, Bucky, and I could get some rest. 

Wanda would even get up in the middle of the night to help. Wanda shared the room with Hope, mainly cause she wanted to share it with her, which was totally fine with me and Bucky, and got up each time to help us, even if it wasn't her turn. 

When Hope was 9 months old, she started to crawl, really play with the toys we had for her, and always wanted all of us to play with her. Bucky chased Hope every time she crawled, and she loved every minute of it, as she always squealed and cooed. Three months after Hope turned 1, she began to walk and run. Everyone chased her then, but she still loved it, especially when it was Bucky doing it.

"You 2 having fun?" I laughed as Bucky chased Hope around our wing of the building.

"I know she is! Aren't ya Hope?" Bucky said as he stretched and caught his breath.

"Ah!" Hope cooed as she ran to Daddy. Bucky picked her up and walked over to me with her. It was time for Hope to get ready for bed. We fed Hope and changed her, and then it was Bucky's turn to rock her to sleep. He picked up the book he had made for Hope when I was 5 months pregnant with her, and began to read it to her.

"Once upon a time many years ago, there was a boy named Bucky. He had 2 friends named Mickey and Steve." Bucky started off with as flashbacks started appearing.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - Flashback #1

As Bucky continued to read the book to Hope, a flashback appeared in my head. We were kids again back home in Brooklyn, New York, USA, training every day to become soldiers and go over seas to fight for our country and its freedom. Then World War 2 came and we trained even harder and went without Steve and got ambushed by Hydra.

Wanda and I listened to the book, as was Hope, and I just kept going back in time to everything that happened. I went back in time when I went to get help to find Bucky and anyone else from our group, the 107th, and didn't get to go back on the search with Steve.

Hope finally fell asleep by then, so I handed Boo Bear a book mark and placed it in the book where he left off, so he could continue it later. I put the book back where it was kept as Boo Bear and Wanda put Hope in her crib. Hope woke a little, only to smile up at us. We sang 1 of many of Hope's favorite lullabies and she was back to sleep.

"Night Hope. Night Mom. Night Dad." Wanda whispered.

"Night sweetie." we whispered back.

On the way to our bed, Bucky asked if I was okay. I said I was, but Boo Bear knew better. Somehow he knew I had a couple flashbacks while the book was being read.

"I'm alright Boo Bear. Really I am." I said.

"Baby, I got up to where you couldn't go on the search with Steve before Hope finally fell asleep. How are you okay with a flashback like that?" Bucky said.

"Cause we eventually found out you were alive and got you out. And you're here with us now." I replied. "You're back and finally fixed from everything that happened. That's how I'm okay with all of this, the book, and the flashbacks now. Because you're alive and safe here with us."

"I'm so glad I found you again." Bucky said as we kissed for the longest time.

"I'm so glad I found you again too. And it's all thanks to our friends helping me out." I said back as we kissed for another long time, before getting in bed and snuggling into each others arms and never letting go.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Two years later, 4 months after Hope turned 3, we had another little girl. We named our new little girl Grace. Bucky made another copy of the book, so that Grace could have 1 to look back on Daddy and I's lives, and know everything that happened to Daddy as well, when she was older too. 

We read the book to Hope and Grace every single night until they fell asleep. Wanda always listened to the story too and thought it was so cute.

I had flashbacks with the story every night but I didn't mind cause I knew it eventually turned out alright with everything. But Bucky was still worried about me, especially when we got to where we found out he was The Winter Soldier, cause I was so scared and shaky with all that before. 

But when we got to where we find Bucky in Romania, go to save him, and protect him, Boo Bear realized I actually was okay with the flashbacks. The whole time we read Bucky's Winter Soldier time period, I never got scared, never shook, never cried, and never left the room. I just stayed and listened to the story with them and had my flashbacks with him.

Years later, when Hope was 10 and Grace was 7, they were finally able to understand everything that happened with Daddy, as we always talked about it when they asked, and because of the story book copies they had. We never hid anything from the girls or Wanda. 

So they finally knew everything and knew where Wanda, Bucky, our friends, and I always were when we got called for a mission or just went on a random mission on our own.

One day, after explaining everything to our 10 year old and 7 year old, T'challa called us to his end of the building all of us lived in. We called the kids into the bedroom and told them we all were going to see T'challa. Wanda grabbed Hope and Bucky grabbed Grace as we headed over.

When we got there, all our friends, old and new, except Clint and his family, were there. We asked what was going on. T'challa said we were headed into an Infinity War and explained everything. Hope and Grace went to start training right away so they could be ready to go with us.

"You guys are a little young right now to do this." Bucky told them.

"Well, actually, we may need all the help that we can get. So let them do this. They could be a very big help." T'challa said.

So we let the kids go train and train so that they could help in any way possible and be with us all the time as we suited up to get ready.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

As the kids continued training while we suited up, Bucky asked without hesitation where we needed to head for this fight. T'challa replied it was already coming. That meant it was heading for us. 

T'challa explained that Thanos was attempting to take all 6 Infinity Stones in an effort to take over the world and wipe out any of us with his army in the process that tried to stop him. Our first attempt was to protect Vision when the rest of the Avengers arrived. The Avengers arrived and met with Shuri, while Bucky, Sam, and I waited outside and watched.

"Thanos' army's already here!!!" we screamed as the dropships started to crash into Wakanda's protective dome. They unsuccessfully landed as more began to land just outside the dome. Then Bucky and I, along with our friends, declared we loved Wakanda and never wanted to leave there after that.

So we teamed up with the Avengers and headed towards the fields to fight off any attacks to protect Vision. When our allies returned from talking to Thanos' army, Bucky asked if we were going to surrender. Steve said we weren't.

Bucky watched as Proxima Midnight then initiated attack in attempt to breach the dome by releasing an army of Outriders who began to kill themselves to throw us off. A few of the Outriders managed to get through the dome alive and began to charge at us. We held up our defense as Bucky, along with other Wakandan soldiers and I fired at the Outriders before they could succeed.

T'challa then opened up barriers so we could direct the fighting between these things and then we charged at them. Bucky and I took out several of them with our guns until 1 of them charged behind my Boo Bear and knocked his gun away from him.

"No!!!!!!" I screamed as Bucky was then knocked over by it and darn near killed. "Get away from him!!!!!!!!" I began defense with rocks and anything else I could, including our guns but nothing was working. Hope and Grace then came out of nowhere and both held out knives at it as I grabbed Boo Bear's knife from the side of his belt. We fought it with the knives and slayed it off of Boo Bear and saved him.

"Dad!" Hope and Grace exclaimed as they dropped their knives and embraced him and knocked him back down as he tried to get up.

"Thank you girls! Should've started training you 2 long before now!" Bucky said back. Then he looked over to me. "You okay?" he asked.

I dropped Bucky's knife and embraced him, the same way our girls did, just as Wanda came over and embraced him too. I wouldn't let him go, even after Wanda and the girls did. I couldn't. And neither could Bucky, mainly cause I needed to relax now and couldn't seem to do it. Bucky wrapped me tighter in his arms and rubbed my back and the back of my head until I settled down some.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

During the battle and saving Boo Bear, Hope spotted a young boy that was about 5-7 years old. He lost his mom when he was a baby to illness, and then couldn't find his dad after all this happened. He saw us and told us that, when he asked if we were okay and good guys, and we asked him where on the battlefield he came from. 

"What's your name son?" Bucky asked.

"I'm Ben and I'm 5 years old." the boy replied. "I can't find my dad. He looks like this." Ben showed us a picture of his dad so we could help him look. We helped the boy start searching, only to find his dad had been killed by Thanos' army trying to protect his little boy as we fought them off. Ben was devastated.

"Stay with us Ben." Bucky said as we welcomed the boy into our family, and to keep him close by, and let him help in any way possible. We started to become overwhelmed with our friends, and now Ben too, by Thanos' army, and were now facing near defeat, as we started getting surrounded by more that started getting past. That's when Thor arrived with Rocket Raccoon and Groot and wiped out a lot of Thanos' army. 

As the battle continued, Wanda, Hope, Grace, Ben, Bucky, and I crossed paths with Rocket Raccoon as we got swarmed again. Bucky picked up Rocket Raccoon with his metal arm and told me and the kids to duck as he spun all around us with our newest friend while they fired their guns, cutting down most of the enemy. 

Rocket Raccoon then inquired how much Boo Bear wanted for his gun. Bucky replied it wasn't for sale. So then Rocket Raccoon inquired about Bucky's metal arm. Bucky looked at him and then walked away to meet up with Steve, leaving Rocket Raccoon to mutter he was gonna get that arm, as the kids and I laughed so hard we were crying and had sore ribs.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Thanos decided to take matters into his own hands and step onto the battlefield. Bucky attempted to stop Thanos from taking the Mind Stone from Vision, only for the psycho to blast Boo Bear away with the Power Stone after Boo Bear's shots seemed to be useless, as I fought off the rest of the army with the kids.

T'challa, Groot, Wanda, Sam, Mantis, Drax, Quill, Strange, Peter Parker, Maria Hill, and Nick Fury were all seriously injured during the fight, but thanks to the quick action of Dr. Beck and his wife Beth, me, Hope, and Grace, they were gonna be alright. Tony, Nebula, Bruce, M'Baku, Okoye, Rhodey, Rocket Raccoon, Steve, Nat, and Thor were all safe and unharmed and heading for Thanos, as me and the rest of us headed over to them to catch up. Bucky embraced me again when we got there as he grabbed his gear and stood.

"You came back!!!" Boo Bear said. We smiled at each other and hugged again just as Wanda, Hope, Grace, and Ben screamed.

"MOM!!!!! DAD!!!! BEHIND YOU!!!!!!!" the kids screamed.

We had missed just 1 more from Thanos' army. Bucky turned with his gun prepared, and was stabbed in the gut with his own knife, by the thing from Thanos' army, and fell to the ground. Thanos got all the Stones united, thanks to the betrayal of Dr. Strange and Star Lord giving him 2 of the Stones, "as sacrifice for all of us and themselves", and fled. 

Steve grabbed Bucky under the arms and drug him to the nearest tree and leaned him up against it. Wanda flung the thing from the army in the air while I fired like crazy at it and killed it. I dropped the gun and raced for Bucky as everyone's gear was put on the quin jets. Clint and his family arrived to help with backup after hearing everything that happened, even though it was all over and Thanos had fled. They froze in their tracks when they saw the scene with me and Bucky.

"Boo Bear? You okay?" I whispered when I got to him and put my hand to his face.

Bucky coughed and struggled to stay awake and breathe as he turned to look at me. It was too late and I knew it. But I didn't give up.

"You....You came back." Bucky managed to say.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let Thanos' army kill you and our friends. Especially you. If only I had made it sooner." I replied as the tears started coming and I started pulling out cloth to try. "Just breathe and stay awake. Please. You're gonna be alright. You have to trust me."

"Baby it's ok."

"No! No it's not. I can't let this happen. I'm not losing you again. Not anymore. I can't let you die. Please. Come on. Just hang on and let me do this."

"But if you do this.....and go after Thanos.....then you......will die." Bucky winced.

"Hey! It'll be alright Boo Bear. I promise." I whispered back.

"Baby.....wait!" Bucky struggled and then did his best to kiss me goodbye. One last time. "You and the kids were my new dream."

"And you were ours." I sobbed.

"At least.......I got to see all of you....1 last time. I love you guys." Bucky managed to say as he slumped in my arms and took his final breath.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The kids and I wouldn't leave Bucky. Neither would Steve. Star Lord and Dr. Strange came over and put their hands on my shoulders and said they were sorry. Steve whipped around and spoke for all of us.

"You're both sorry?!!!!!!!!!!!?" Steve snarled as he stood and marched toward them. "Bucky is dead!!!!!!! And you 2 let Thanos get away with the Stones after giving up 2 of the Stones "as sacrifices" and almost had every 1 of us killed!!!!!!!! But thanks to Mickey, the kids, Dr. Beck and his wife, they saved everyone and took care of your mess!!!!!!! Neither 1 of you should be on the Avengers squad!!!!!!!!"

Everyone else, including the kids, agreed. We told those 2 that they either quit their jobs and leave the team right now, or all of us would, and they would have to figure it out. They decided they would go instead and left. The kids, Steve, and I turned back to Bucky. We couldn't believe he was gone.

Hope started to sing her favorite song ever, the 1 Rapunzel always sang in Tangled. Wanda, Grace, Ben, Steve, and I joined her. 

"What once was ours." I sobbed. "We love you Boo Bear." We all cried as we cradled Bucky together. My tears hit Bucky's face while everyone else's hit Bucky's chest. Then, all of a sudden, the MOST unbelievable thing happened. There was a VERY bright glow. It came from Bucky.

As the glow finally went away, the blood stain did too.I put my hand where Bucky had been hurt and then leaned towards Bucky's head. He suddenly started to breathe again and wake up.

"Mickey? Steve? Kids?" Bucky moaned.

"Bucky?" Steve and I said.

"Daddy?" Wanda, Hope, and Grace said.

"Do you guys believe in magic or something?" Bucky asked.

"Bucky!!!" I exclaimed as we all embraced him. 

"Do you believe in magic now Mommy?" Hope asked.

"Oh you kids!" Bucky exclaimed as we laughed and headed back to the jets to go home. We couldn't believe what had just happened. But 1 thing was really sure. Bucky was alive and healed.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Ben stayed by the tree as the team and our family boarded the jets to head home. But we didn't know it until we were on board with the rest of Team Cap and Rocket Raccoon that Ben was missing.

"Someone's missing." Rocket Raccoon said. "Where's that young boy?"

Bucky started to head back out to look, but I grabbed his metal hand and told him I'd go look. Our friends, old and new, on the other jets, realized something was up. 

We didn't take off to have them follow us home yet, and were heading out to look for Ben. T'challa radioed to everyone else to stay on board their jets and wait while he came out to find out what was wrong.

"What's up?" T'challa asked as he approached me.

"It's Ben. The 5 year old boy we found roaming the battlefield. He's not on board our jet." I replied.

T'challa helped me look as Bucky came off the jet to help. We hollered for Ben. We found him at the tree and asked why he was still there.

"I can't believe what just happened with your husband and father of your kids. I doubt it could happen with my daddy." Ben sobbed. "I got separated from him the first day of this war and couldn't find him anywhere. And all I ate to stay alive was the fruit from the trees and bushes. Then I found all of you 7 days since the separation. It's probably too late to try that magic on him."

It was too late to try the magic on Ben's father. We embraced Ben and asked him if there was anyone else in his family. He said there wasn't, not even siblings. That it was just him and his dad. 

"I know all the 2 of us have is girls." Bucky started off as he motioned for the girls and Steve to come over and whispered the plan. "But would you like them as your sisters and us as your parents anyway?"

"Really? I don't mind if there's other kids and what gender they are as long as I can have a family again. If you all mean it with all that, I'll accept and take you all as my new family and friends. I'd really appreciate and love that." Ben said and smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

We headed home and got paperwork and that done to adopt Ben. It didn't take long for it to become official, same way it was when we adopted Wanda. Ben was so excited when we showed him the final file. He finally was part of a family again.

Bucky, Steve, the girls, me, and our friends all played with Ben and taught/told him everything about all of us. He wanted to become an Avenger too and be just like all of us someday cause of everything we did for him. So we trained him every single day as well. 

A year later, Ben was trained enough to help on his first mission since he wanted to help stop Thanos. We stole a device from Dr. Strange to go back and forth in time, in order to find the Stones and get them back, and make sure everyone was okay and safe. We succeeded on getting the Stones back and putting them where they rightfully belonged, as Ben killed Thanos in the process to do it.

Bucky, Steve, and I decided to step away from the Avengers, and only go on missions if they needed MAJOR backup, so that we could stay together as a family with the girls and Ben while we continued to train them, the new recruits, soldiers, agents, etc that wanted to join and help. When we decided to take vacation time with the kids to give them breaks at times, we would go to our real home, the USA, to Brooklyn, New York and anywhere else they wanted to explore. Otherwise we stayed and lived in Wakanda and never looked back on anything from the past. We loved our new lives.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Years later, when Wanda was 33, Hope was 18, Grace was 15, and Ben was 13, they went on their own missions with the other members of the Avengers squad. During 1 of their missions, they needed MAJOR backup, and called Bucky, Steve, and I. 

At 1 point during the mission, we saw a huge fireball fly through the sky and then head towards us. When the fireball missed us, landed, and burned out, it turned out to be a young man and he was hurt. 

The young man's friends and sister came over and helped him sit up as we stood in shock. Hope went over to help them get the young man sat up, before we could stop her, starting with pushing a rock up behind him to lean him up against.

"Thank u sweetie." the group said to Hope as we walked over.

"You're welcome." Hope smiled back. She nelt down beside the young man to talk to him and help in any way she could. "You were on fire!" she said to him. "And flying!" 

"That's what I do. That's the powers I was given." the young man replied.

"So you're a superhero too?" Hope asked.

"We all are."

"Who are you guys?" 

"I'm Johnny Storm. That's my sister Susan, Sue for short, and her husband Reed Richards, and this is Ben Grimm." the young man answered as the Silver Surfer came up. "And that's our newest partner." 

"I'm Hope Barnes and that's my mom and dad Mickey and Bucky. That's my sister Grace, my adopted older sister Wanda, and my adopted brother Ben. The rest of them are our friends and teammates, the Avengers, and my uncle Steve Rogers." Hope said back. "What's your group?" 

"Fantastic 4 and the Silver Surfer. And we heard about all of you and everything that y'all have gone through. We even heard about y'all maybe needing some help and we thought we could be of assistance." Johnny replied. 

"Yeah til you got knocked out of the sky and got hurt." Sue said as Hope kept tending to his cuts before tending to his left leg. 

"Ow ow!!!!!" Johnny winced as Hope started tending to his left leg. Hope knew his leg was broke. She checked the rest of his leg and found at least 1 more broken bone.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Bucky and Hope motioned for Dr. Beck and Beth to come over and help Hope put a splint on Johnny's leg til we could get him to the hospital. The evil we were fighting tried to attack when 2 of them got through and headed for Hope. Johnny's group finished them off even though Johnny could barely move.

"Welcome to the Avengers!" we said after they helped finish the mission. We got Johnny on board our jet with his group and took him to the hospital wing of the Avengers 2nd facility here in Wakanda. Our family, Steve, and the newer Avengers that joined, lived there after it was built.

Bucky, Hope, and I stayed with Johnny while everyone else got our newest friends/recruited teammates wings in the facility and rested. As soon as Johnny was out of surgery for his leg, Bucky, Hope, and I went to see him and updated the team on Skype when he was awake.

"How you feeling?" Hope asked with a smile.

"I'm ok thanks to you and your friends." Johnny smiled back. 

Bucky and I just stood and smiled at our daughter as she bonded like crazy with Johnny. Later when we went back to our wing, we knew Hope was already in love. Seven days later, during Johnny's recovery, Hope went to visit him in his wing of the facility and helped him with everything as best she could.

Three months later, when Johnny was completely healed, he asked Bucky and I if he could date Hope, starting with taking her to the movies. We approved and couldn't have been happier for Hope. She couldn't have found anyone as special to her as Johnny was. And she was just as special to him as well. They were VERY much in love.

On Hope's 19th birthday, Johnny had a very big surprise for her as he pulled out a small box from his pocket and closed his hand around it. When the party came to a close, Johnny pulled Hope aside and told her everything about their relationship. She didn't know where this was going. No idea. Then he opened his hand to show her the box and dropped to 1 knee as he opened the lid to reveal the ring.

"Hope Barnes, will you marry me?" Johnny said.

"Omg Johnny! Yes! A million times yes! I will marry you!" Hope squealed as we broke out in applause after he stood, put the ring on her finger, and embraced her. Then they kissed for the longest time.

"Aaaaaaaaww!!!!!!!" we exclaimed. They were a perfect couple.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

A month after Hope got engaged, we started planning the wedding. We made little Ben the best man, Clint's son the ring bear, Wanda the maid of honor, and Grace was the bridesmaid.

Grace met a boy about her age along the way as well that eventually became her groomsman for the wedding. His name was Sebastian. She called him Seb. They were VERY much in love as well and we could tell just by the way they bonded with each other.

Everything was done and ready to go for Hope's wedding, except for Hope's dress, and whether she was gonna walk down the aisle alone, or someone was gonna walk her down the aisle. 

She decided that Bucky and I were gonna walk her down the aisle together, 1 on each side of her. Bucky and I loved that decision. Now she just had to find a dress. 

"Mom? Can I where your dress for the wedding? The 1 I saw you wearing in the photos when you married Daddy after first coming here to Wakanda? Please?" Hope asked me 2 months after everything was done and ready to go for it, except that, and she still hadn't found a pretty dress. "I thought it over a lot when trying to choose and decided that yours was the 1 I wanted to wear. If that's ok with you."

"Nothing would make me happier sweetie. I'd love that." I replied through tears.

"Oh mom don't cry! I'm still gonna be living here and everything. I'm just gonna be in a different wing of the facility that's all." Hope said as she embraced me and teared up too.

"I know baby I know." I sobbed. "I just can't believe you're all grown up now and getting married. You found a good man sweetheart."

"I know. And he's found a great girl." Hope grinned.

"Yes he did honey."

I went back to Bucky and I's wing, after finishing what I was doing, and got the dress from the closet and laid it out across the bed. Bucky walked in as I did that and teared up. He knew right away why I got it from the closet and had it laying on our bed.

"Hope finally decided on a dress didn't she?" Boo Bear asked.

"She sure did. She came and told me that she thought it over while trying to choose a dress. She asked if she could wear mine Boo Bear." I answered.

"She made the perfect choice baby. She's gonna look beautiful just like you did."

"I'm sure she will."

"Everything ok Mom and Dad?" Hope asked from the doorway. Then she saw the dress laying on the bed. "You found it. Are you sure you're ok with me wearing it?" 

"We'd love it if you did. But it's yours and Johnny's day. So it's up to you for a dress." Bucky and I said.

"I REALLY want to wear yours Mom. And it's perfect just the way it is. Just like this."

"Wanna try it on then?"

"Yes!" 

Hope looked gorgeous in the dress and she loved it. We could not wait for the big day.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Five months, after Hope decided to wear my dress, the big day was finally here. Everyone was dressed and ready to go as Grace came in to help me get Hope ready. 

"You look like a princess Hope." everyone said as they came in to see her before the ceremony started. 

"Just hoping Johnny doesn't see me before the wedding starts." Hope replied.

"Don't worry. We got your back. We'll make sure he doesn't see you until it's time for you to walk down the aisle." 

Thankfully Johnny didn't walk by the bride's room. Ten minutes later the ceremony started. The area was already packed as our family came in after our friends were seated. 

When it was time for everyone in the wedding to enter, Grace and Sebastian walked in first, followed by Wanda, and then Clint's son and 1 daughter as flower girl and ring bear. Then it was time for Bucky and I to walk Hope down the aisle. I linked my left arm with her right arm while Bucky linked his right arm with her left arm. 

"You ready baby?" Bucky and I asked her.

"Always." Hope replied. The wedding march began to play as we walked down the aisle with our little girl. 

When we reached the end and Johnny took her hand to lead her up the step, we told him to take very good care of her. He said he would no matter what and even said he promised. We all cried the whole entire time the ceremony went on.

"You may kiss the bride." the preacher said. They kissed for the longest time.

At the reception, after Bucky's speech was given, Sebastian and Grace stood to make a speech together. Then when they were done, Sebastian remained standing and talked to Grace about their relationship. He dropped to 1 knee after pulling out a ring box and told Grace he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Will you marry me Grace Barnes?" Sebastian said.

"Omg Seb! Yes! Of course I will marry you! A thousand times yes!" Grace exclaimed as Seb put the ring on her finger, stood, and kissed her.

When Hope did the bouquet toss, Grace caught it. Bucky and I had another wedding to plan while we became empty nesters as the girls moved to separate wings of the Avengers 2nd facility we lived in after we got more renovations done to expand it. Our little girls were grown up.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

We started getting Grace and Seb's wedding planned 3 months later, and had the date set for the summer of the next year. During the time span, Hope and Johnny were looking for a house to live in when not working. They found that Bucky's childhood home was for sale and bid on it immediately. They got to buy it.

Grace and Seb did the same thing with Steve's childhood home, where I also ended up growing up, as well. They decided that Bucky, Steve, Wanda, Ben, and I would come with them as well so we could still be a family. 

We accepted, and expanded the land our homes were on, when we arrived in Brooklyn to move in, so that we would always be together, no matter what. Even in the same area. During all this time of moving back HOME to Brooklyn and planning Grace and Seb's wedding, we found out Hope was pregnant. So we set up a nursery too and moved Grace and Seb's wedding to April instead. 

We thanked T'challa, Shuri, and our other newer friends for everything over all these years, and only went back when working. Our friends/teammates from Civil War did the same, as they came with us. Otherwise we all stayed and lived in Brooklyn, like it should've always been in the first place. We loved every minute of our new lives and loved to be home again and never leave there again. Even with our friends/teammates. 

April came and Grace and Seb got married. All our friends, old and new, were in attendance. They were VERY much in love just like Hope and Johnny, and me and Bucky, were. 

Months later, we were back in Wakanda for work. Hope helped only with getting the gear ready since she couldn't go with being pregnant. One day, Hope woke up from a nap not feeling well. We took her to the hospital and found out she was in labor.

Seven hours later, Hope gave birth. I was with her and Johnny helping them stay calm and everything. 

"It's a boy!" Dr. Beck and Beth said as the baby cried. He was healthy and beautiful.

"Our son is adorable." Hope and Johnny said.

"He gets that from you 2." I replied. I headed out to tell everyone the baby was here.

"Johnny? If it's alright with you, can we name our son Jack Thomas after my uncle Jack, even though I never knew him? For my Dad?" Hope whispered as I got out the door that led to their room.

"Jack Thomas is perfect. I love that. Of course we can do that for your dad and name him after his brother." Johnny whispered back. 

I fought back tears the whole way to everyone in the waiting room cause I was so touched that they did that for Bucky. 

"Hey guys. Hey Bucky." I said as I got to them and went to Bucky and nelt beside him. "Boo Bear? You wanna come meet your grandson?" 

"It's a boy?" Bucky asked.

"Yes!"

Everyone stood and congratulated us and headed back with us. I was still fighting some tears on the way. Steve knew something was up as did everyone else. Bucky was the only 1 that didn't notice. I wrote on a piece of paper about them naming the baby Jack Thomas after Bucky's brother for him so they already knew.

Bucky and I went in while everyone else waited outside and listened at the door for the surprise for Boo Bear. Jack was sleeping in Hope's arms when we got up to the bed.

"Daddy? You wanna meet your grandson Jack Thomas?" Hope asked.

Bucky froze and started to cry.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 The Memories

Bucky's brother Jack Thomas was always so jealous of Bucky's popularity. Jack decided that he wanted to be a soldier like we and Steve wanted to be, just to always hang out with us, like we always did, and to fit in. 

But while Jack was still at Private level during training for the war, his base was attacked and he was killed. Bucky's mother was proud of what Bucky and I had accomplished with becoming soldiers, but didn't want us to go after we got our orders, because of what happened to Jack.

I told Bucky's mother that day not to worry about us because we had each other and promised we wouldn't let anything happen to each other. So she decided to accept our decision and let us go.

Then the ambush on the battlefield, and then the 2nd ambush on the train, and Bucky's horrific fall and disappearance happened. I tried to go look for Bucky after the fall, but Steve told me he was dead and it wasn't worth it. I never knew what I was gonna tell Bucky's mother when the war was over and we went home. 

But I thankfully never had to go through any of that with her because of being frozen for 70 years in the ocean with Steve. We found out through research and everything else we found out about our friends all those years ago that Bucky's mother had passed away from a broken heart that very last year of the war, thinking all 3 of us were dead. 

Then we found out about Bucky while taking a break from our job with our newest friends for awhile and revealed him as The Winter Soldier during a highway fight with Hydra. We couldn't believe it. I was so afraid to go after Bucky at the time because of how he turned out cause of what Hydra did to him.

But eventually I worked up the courage to at least trust Bucky again and help him and fix him in any way. Our true friends from the Avengers were the same way and did it too, and continued to stay by our sides to this day. Even our newest friends from Wakanda. 

Bucky sat down and buried his face in his hands and cried at the memories that he could still remember, along with the surprise, as I grabbed a big book off the table beside Hope and Johnny and set it in Bucky's lap. 

It was ALL his memories that were in his backpack and from the notebook Steve and I had looked through while waiting for him in the apartment in Romania. And it had memories that Steve and I had with our old and new friends and him for years and years as well.

"Maybe this will help." I smiled through tears.

"What's this?" Bucky asked.

"Open it up Dad." Hope said.

Bucky was so stunned to see all these memories he, Steve, and I had in 1 big book written down and photos of us on up to today as well. 

"You guys did this and the baby's name for me?" Bucky asked.

"Surprise." We said as everyone else came into the room and did the same. Bucky asked how they all knew and they replied that the memories were all mine, the kids, and Steve's idea. And that nobody knew about the name until I told them after Hope and Johnny had it picked out.

"It's empty in the back." Bucky said.

"So we can keep adding memories. The kids have copies of this too." I replied as I swiped at my left eye.

Steve took the book and put it in the backpack as I took baby Jack from Hope's arms and placed him in Bucky's arms.

"Smile." T'challa said as he took our family's picture.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 My Untold Story of the Terrible Day at War

We came home with baby Jack (aka JT) 2 days later. We all pitched in with taking care of him, so Hope and Johnny could rest. One day, when I got back to Bucky and I's wing, after my turn with JT and his needs, I saw Bucky in the bedroom looking at our memories again. 

I didn't mind that he looked at them almost every day. He missed so much, and only remembered certain things from his past, what he read at the museum, and wrote down in the notebooks. So he needed these memories we all had to get him through this and start remembering everything again.

When he got to the memories of his family, he always got tears in his eyes. He held back tears on each memory, but the family ones always seemed to get to him the most. He never thought that when we left his childhood home that day, that he would never see them and his home again. 

But thanks to us having the memories all along, and Hope and Johnny getting the house, he got to see it all again. 

"You alright Bucky?" I asked when I got to our bed, sat beside him, looked over at the memories, and wrapped my arm around him.

"I'm fine Mickey. Really I'm fine." Bucky sniffed and forced a smile.

"You miss them, don't you?" 

"Yes. I do. I'm starting to remember everything now, in fact, I do remember everything now, but, the reason why I keep looking through this every day, is to see them again and again. I miss them so much. But I know they were always with me, like they are with you, our kids, and Steve, and still are with us today. I miss my mom the most though."

"I believe you Bucky. I do. And I know they were always with you and the rest of us. They probably freaked out up there knowing about what all you went through and what all it did to me and Steve as well. But I know they are very proud of what Steve, our friends, and I accomplished to get you back." 

"I'm sure of it too Mickey. But right now, somedays, I actually wish we never left for the war when our dreams came true. Like my mom wanted at first. Cause then none of this would've ever probably happened with us." 

"Actually." I winced. "None of it should've ever happened after you fell from the train that awful day when all of it first got started." 

"Why? What do you mean? What are you saying?"

"I got some of the serum too, from Howard, like Steve got from him, and you got from Hydra, when I was in the hospital recovering from what happened on the battlefield, so I could hopefully get better faster." 

"So that's how you're a super soldier too? And how Hope and Grace randomly got powers as kids?"

"Yes. But this is the big thing on how I was always gonna be safe, like you 2 and the kids would be, no matter what cause of the serum. You know how during the war and all those other missions and that, when we made daring jumps and stuff and never seemed to get hurt? Unless we were too beat up or something?" 

"Yeah."

"Well, I was gonna make a daring jump off the train and down the cliff and come looking for you after the fall and you disappeared."

"What?"

"Yeah. I lost it so bad when you fell from the train, that I was gonna do all that. But Steve shoved me back and told me that you were dead and it wasn't worth it. How could he do something like that to his own adopted little sister? I still can't believe that to this day!"

"Oh honey!!!" 

Bucky cradled me and let me cry into his chest at that very specific memory. He couldn't believe what I told him either, and how I coped with it and everything else for so many years. He extremely couldn't believe that Steve did that to me, knowing I wanted to look for him regardless of whether he was dead or not. 

When my crying eased up, Bucky wiped my eyes and cheeks with his hands, and then handed me the box of tissues. He knew there might be more to the story, which there was. He had no idea what was coming next.

"What happened next baby? You can tell me." 

"Steve and I went to the bar and destroyed it in frustration, as I thought of what to tell your mom when the war was over and we finally went home, and then he had me finish the war with him, and we were frozen for 70 years in the ocean. So thankfully I never had to do any of that with her. Plus she passed away from a broken heart that very last year of the war, thinking we were dead. But then we found out about you and what all you went through. I did wanna put a stop to it all like Steve did as well, but I was too scared cause of how you turned out to be with it. Then everything Zemo did, everything Thanos did, and all our other missions with our true friends and new lives after. I was okay with all that. But the war and what all you went through, I was never okay with, and I never will be."

"I can't blame you for feeling that way. You need to tell the kids."

Everyone but Steve came into the room and said there was no need to tell them anything. They all were just walking by and overheard everything. 

"Uncle Steve needs to apologize for doing that to you Mommy." Hope and Grace said.

"He really does." Everyone else said as JT started getting fussy.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Ben and his girlfriend Ariel went to look for Steve, while the rest of us helped Hope and Johnny with JT. Ben and Ariel had known each other since they were babies. They were best friends. When Ben found us that year Thanos caused chaos, he thought he would never see his best friend again. Then, during our mission when we met Johnny and his group, Ben saw Ariel again when she ended up being 1 of the people we rescued. They've been back together ever since, living and working with us.

Steve came back with Ben and Ariel to Hope and Johnny's wing, where the rest of us were. As soon as he saw me and realized I had been crying, he knew something was up. Then, everyone else realized they were back, and they all gave Steve dirty looks, when they turned around. I did too as best I could as Bucky pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back and arms. Clint took JT into the other room, so JT could get his napping in, and listened from the doorway.

"What's going on? What's this for?" Steve asked.

"They know Steve! Every single 1 of them in this room with us know!" I snapped at him.

"Know what?" Steve replied.

"She told us about what you did to her and forcing her to cope with it for all these years!" Everyone barked. 

"What?" Steve asked.

"The day on the train!!!!!!! And how you forced me to cope with everything for all these years!!!! They know about it all Steve!!!" I wailed.

"What does she mean you all know about all that Buck?" Steve asked.

Steve had no idea what this was about until I screamed at him. Then, Bucky marched over to him with the memory book and opened it up to where it said about the day on the train. Then he explained about looking through it every day to see his family again and again, and that he remembered everything now. 

Then he said about what he told me, that he wishes we didn't leave cause then none of what happened to him probably would've never happened, and then what I said about that horrible day on the train, after I explained what went on with me in the process leading up to that day as I sat down in a chair.

"She said she was gonna make a daring jump down the cliff and come looking for me after the fall." Bucky kept explaining. "But you stopped her and told her I was dead and that it wasn't worth it and made her keep doing her job and everything. How could you do something like that to her, knowing she wanted to look for me regardless?"

"I thought you were okay with all of this now Mickey?" Steve asked.

"Yeah! I'm okay with the MEMORIES of all of it cause he's alive and here safe and sound with us, and fixed from what happened! But I'm not okay with what happened to him and never will be! Same with what happened to him and I during the war before that day! The Winter Soldier phase with him is worse on me though, mainly cause it should've never happened in the first place!" I snapped as I started to cry again. Bucky and Seb wrapped their arms around me. "Why didn't you just let me go?" 

"Cause you're my adopted little sister and I love you. And I thought he was gone, and thought I was doing the right thing trying to protect you, and keep you safe after everything that happened to both of you, get you to move on, and continue your dreams and what you loved and everything." Steve said as he knelt down to my level. "Mickey look at me!" 

"No!" I snapped as I kept my face in my hands and continued sobbing. "I'm not that little girl that you and your parents took in years ago when I needed a family! I'm not that girl from the war either! And I'm definitely not that girl that shook all the time for quite awhile at first when trying to help Bucky and get him back! I'm none of that anymore! I can take care of myself, him, and the kids! If something happens and I think about jumping or something to get to them or whatever, then I'm gonna! And you're not stopping me anymore!"

"Dang!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seb said.

"Woo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone else cheered.

Steve was speechless. He couldn't believe any of this and that everyone else was just as mad about it. Finally Steve spoke.

"Mickey, I'm sorry! I really am!" Steve said as he hugged me.

Everyone was shocked that I didn't shove Steve away as he hugged me. Finally I hugged Steve back and didn't let go for like 3 minutes.

"I'm just glad you and Wanda saved me from Rumlow when I tried to go after him to get revenge for what Hydra did to Bucky. Otherwise we wouldn't have our new lives here today." I said to Steve after the apology and hug. Everyone laughed and agreed.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

After making up with Steve, the alarm sounded to go on a mission. It was gonna be our toughest mission yet, that it called the other facility in New York, where Team Iron Man lived. There were times with work, since Thanos, that both of our teams had to work together, but it wasn't as often anymore, unless it was a bigger mission. Otherwise it was our team that was called out, or Tony and his team, depending on where it was, and how bad it got.

The bad guy was called Venom. We found out Venom's history first as we suited up and headed where we were told to go. We thought he was the creepiest person we ever fought, regardless of whether he was a good man or not.

We met up with Team Iron Man at our stationed area, and discussed how to stop this guy. As we started splitting up to fight, Venom came out of nowhere and started attack. He started on Ben. Bucky and I ran to the jet to get what we could of more gear, that we didn't have with us at first, to help, while the others fought. One of the things I grabbed, was 1 of Ben's baseball bats.

We fought Venom with all our might while protecting Ben in the process. Eventually we knocked Venom out and thought it was finally over. It wasn't. Ben heard a whimpering stray German Shepherd puppy down a cliff. As Ben repelled down to the puppy, Venom woke and planned attack again. Eventually he got to Ben again and attacked him again, knocking him off the rope. 

"Ben!!!!!!!!!" Team Cap and I screamed as Venom got away. We kept trying to get a response from Ben but weren't getting anything. Then we noticed the whimpering stray German Shepherd puppy lift Ben's left arm with its nose across its back and lay with him.

"Hook me up guys!!!" I ordered as I got into a harness to go down to Ben and the puppy. Bucky clipped me to the rope, kissed me, and told me to be careful and get them. I told him not to worry as I hooked a tiny box to the side of my belt for the puppy before going down.

I headed down as fast as I could but very carefully. As I was getting to Ben and the puppy, I noticed that the rope wasn't as long as it was before and not in Ben's reach. Venom had cut the rope during the attack. I looked back up at the team panicked, but knew what had to happen. I had to unhook myself from the rope, let go, and drop down to them like Ben ended up, to make it.

"What's wrong?" Bucky radioed to me as I got unhooked. As Bucky realized what I was doing, he started to freak. "Wait for another rope!!!!!" 

"There's no time!!!!!!!" I shouted back. "Send Sam when I tell you guys to!!!!"

"Mom?!!!?" Ben mumbled.

I let go of the rope and dropped down to them. I landed awkwardly and broke my right ankle, fell over, and got scraped and bruised up on my arm and side. I held my breath to keep from screaming as pain shot through me. The squad knew I beat myself up doing that just by looking at the face I made.

"Honey, you alright?" Bucky radioed.

"I landed wrong and broke my right ankle and scraped and bruised up my arm and side Boo Bear." I answered.

I rolled Ben onto his back, got the puppy into the box, and started trying to get Ben to answer me. Ben mumbled that his whole body hurt as I tended to his wounds, starting with the ones Venom gave him during the fights. When I was done with what I could do, I radioed to the team to send Sam down to us.

Sam came and took Ben back up to the team first. As Sam did so, Tony came down to get me and the puppy. I didn't say anything and just grabbed hold of him and headed back to the team.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

As soon as Tony and I reached the team, Bucky reached out to us to help. Everyone got me sat down, and started to tend to my injuries, as I tried to breathe.

"Where's Ben?!!!!!!!?" I finally managed to say. "Is he okay?!!!!?" 

"Baby, Ben is on his way to the hospital. He started to pass out as Sam was coming back up with him and...was not breathing and....he didn't have a pulse... when he got back up here and.... started to get worked on some more. They got him to stay alive and left just now." Bucky sobbed. "They don't know if he is going to make it."

"Oh no!!!! Ah!!! Oh no!!!!!" I said frantic. "We gotta go!!!!!!!!" 

I started trying to stand up and limp as best as I could back to the jet, but Bucky made me sit back down. 

"We don't have a splint on you for your ankle!" Bucky freaked.

"The way I landed, it may need surgery anyway!" I said back. "Let's Go!!!!!!"

I got up and hopped on my good leg as best as possible back to the jet. The team followed as we all raced to get to the hospital. Bucky got me an ice pack for the ride and propped my foot up on his leg after sitting down beside me and telling me to turn and lay down. Then he placed the ice pack across my ankle.

Sure enough, when we got to the hospital, my ankle did need surgery. Dr. Beck and Beth were still working on Ben in the surgical area, so some of his helpers worked on me. Ben and I got out of surgery at the same time, but Ben stayed in ICU. 

Ben had slipped into a coma at some point after arriving at the hospital. They really didn't think Ben was going to make it. Seb took time off from filming movies to stay with Ben and update us, while the rest of the group stayed home and helped me, took care of the puppy, and helped with the baby as well. Even Seb's mom helped us out during this rough time. We all hoped and prayed that Ben was going to be fine and recover.

Three weeks later, Ben took a turn for the better, as he had been moved out of ICU into a room, and started to at least wake up. We raced back to the hospital and went to the nurse's station. Seb, Dr. Beck, and Beth met up with us, and told the nurse's station who we were here for. Then they asked if we remembered to bring the puppy for Ben. Bucky had the puppy cradled in his metal arm and covered up with the other side of his jacket.

They got me a wheelchair so I didn't have to hop back to the room and stand with the crutches the whole time like I already was doing. Seb's mom took me back, while everyone else followed, and brought me as close as we could go to the side of Ben's bed.

"Mickey, you want the puppy for a little bit?" Bucky asked.

"Sure!" I smiled.

Bucky handed me the puppy and I wrapped the left side of my jacket over it. Ben wasn't moving, mostly cause he couldn't yet, but was breathing on his own, and waking up.

"We're here Ben!" We said.

"Hey guys!" Ben managed to say with a smile. 

We talked for awhile about what all happened and that we were so worried sick about him. Then Ben asked about the puppy and where it was and how it was. Everyone nodded to me as I revealed the puppy and tried to get closer enough to set it on his chest and stomach area. 

Seb's mom had to come and hand Ben the puppy for me. The little guy curled up on top of Ben, looked up at him, and then eventually went to sleep. This puppy loved all of us, but it really loved Ben. Ben tried to put his right hand on its back and pet it and cuddle it, but he couldn't do it. The puppy didn't mind though.

"He still needs a name, the puppy." Bucky and I said.

"How........about Shadow?" Ben moaned.

The puppy thumped its tail at the name as we said to it "Welcome to the family". 

After seeing the puppy and naming it Shadow, Ben's condition improved way faster. It was a miracle.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

A week later, Ben was moved to a rehabilitation center to continue working on his progress, and start walking again. Seb took more time off from filming movies to keep helping us out, and have some more family time with us, until we were better.

Hollywood wasn't very happy, but Seb said that we were more important to him than his career. One day, Bucky and I were in the family room with our family and friends, and Shadow, watching movies. Seb was in the kitchen with his mom Georgetta, helping her make popcorn, when Hollywood called him again.

"I told you why I took so much time off." Seb told the director of the movie he had been filming at the time. "My wife has been sick, not as bad as she was, but she's still not completely better, my mother-in-law and brother-in-law both got hurt, and my brother-in-law almost died and is still recovering, and I'm helping them while spending time with them. Have a heart about all of this and give me a break." 

The director didn't want to hear it, even when Seb heard the cast and crew in the background say the same thing he did to the director. Seb eventually hung up on the director and sat down on the floor frustrated. His mom sat down on the floor beside him and touched his knee trying to calm him and tell him he was right. We all sighed and felt bad.

Grace and Bucky went to them to see if there was anything they could do. Seb wouldn't look at anybody cause he was so furious. The phone rang again, making Seb skid it across the floor. Grace picked it up and answered it and told Hollywood off for him.

"Thank you babe." Seb whispered.

"You're welcome." Grace whispered back.

"So how long have you not been feeling well Grace?" Bucky asked after the call was over. "We knew you weren't feeling too good, but didn't know it was this bad. So what's going on?"

"We're gonna have twins." Seb said. 

"Sebastian!!!" Grace said.

"You're pregnant Grace?" We all asked. 

"Yes. We're having twins. That's why I first took time off to have some family time, and help her with the morning sickness. Then I took more time off to help out after the accident." Seb sighed. "Hollywood doesn't seem to care about any of it though." 

"Did you have a big role honey?" Georgetta asked. "Is that why they're giving you such a hard time about this?" 

"That. And if it becomes a huge success. So time and money is of the essence on it." Seb sighed again. "But I don't care at this point with any of that. Even right now. Cause all of you are more important to me than my career. I'm staying with all of you until Ben and Mickey are better and until Grace is okay from the morning sickness. Maybe even until Grace has the twins if I have to make Hollywood sweat more and more." 

"We really do mean more to you don't we?" I asked.

"Yes." Seb answered. "Is it okay if Shadow and I go see Ben?" 

"Of course you can sweetie." Georgetta said.

"Thanks Mom." Seb replied.

Seb came and got Shadow ready to go, and went to see Ben. When they got to the room of the center Ben was in, Seb picked up Shadow, and video chat us from Instagram how everything was going. 

Today Ben was to start trying to at least stand. Good thing Seb wanted to go see Ben. Seb put Shadow in a doggy bed in the room and helped Ben with his progression. Each day, Ben got stronger and eventually started to walk. 

Weeks later, Ben was home, and walking more and more, as was I. It took awhile for the both of us, but after enough exercise, we were finally back to normal.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Seb went back to work, 4 weeks after Ben and I were walking and healed, and paparazzi chased him about asking questions, as well as getting chewed out by the director. The rest of the cast and crew tried to help Seb out and defend him, as did we, but it was no use. 

Seb was so exhausted by the time filming was done cause he got hit with so much work to do on it, and decided not to try for any more roles until he caught up on sleep. Grace was still fighting smaller touches of the morning sickness, as Ben was still trying to cope with his fear from the accident, with everything else going on, but we took care of it all so Seb could sleep.

One night, Shadow came into Bucky and I's room barking and bouncing on the bed. When we first woke up, we thought at first that the facility was on fire. Then, Rocket Raccoon and Groot came in, followed by the rest of our team, saying Ben was having a BIG nightmare. 

We raced to Ben's room and tried waking him up. Ben grabbed anything he could get his hands on and started swinging his arms around the room. We knocked every item out of Ben's hands, before he grabbed his flashlight and slammed it into my ribs. 

I fell in pain and couldn't breathe, while the rest fought Ben. Rocket Raccoon finally caught hold of the flashlight and kept a tight grip, as Bucky grabbed Ben's arms, shook him, and screamed at him to wake up. Ben finally woke up, shocked to see he was actually safe, and breathing hard.

"V....Ve....Ven....Venom!!!!" Ben said shaky. 

"What?" I asked after coughing.

"What are you talking about Ben?" Team Cap asked.

"I just keep seeing Venom attacking me and then the accident." Ben sobbed, while still breathing hard, as Bucky wrapped him tightly in a hug. "That's all I see every night." 

"It was a nightmare." Bucky said as he tried calming Ben down. "It's alright Ben. Sssshhh. It's okay. You're safe now."

"I'm sorry I woke everyone and tried hurting everyone." Ben sobbed back. "You alright Mom?" 

"I'm okay Ben. And it's okay. You just had a nightmare and didn't know what you were doing. It's alright sweetie." I replied as I drew a hard breath, coughed again, winced and grabbed for my side, and then hunched over.

"You sure you're alright?!!!!? Team Cap asked me.

"Sit down Mom." Ben ordered. 

Bucky, Ben, and I told the kids and our friends to go back to bed while we stayed with Ben for the rest of the night. Steve stopped and looked back, and then eventually came and joined us.

"Are you sure you're okay Mickey?" Steve asked.

"I'm fine. Little sore. But I'm okay. It mostly just knocked the wind outta me." I replied as I coughed again.

"I'm calling Dr. Beck." Steve said.

"Steve I'm fine." I hollered. I tried to get up too quick and the pain was worse than we thought as I kept coughing and wincing.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Steve got Dr. Beck on the phone and told him what happened. Dr. Beck and Beth came, saw how bad I was hurt, and laid me down gently on Ben's bed. Then they lifted my shirt up to show my stomach and noticed it was really bad.

"I told them I was fine." I said.

"Actually, you're not." Beth said. 

"Did I crack her ribs?" Ben shrieked. 

"Just look." Dr. Beck said.

Bucky, Steve, and Ben looked as I shifted as best I could to look down. I had a MASSIVE bruise where I was hit and it was swelling fast. They checked me and found 3 cracked ribs. The rest were severely bruised. 

"That's probably why you keep coughing and breathing hard." Dr. Beck said.

"Mom, I'm so sorry." Ben freaked.

"Ben, it's ok." I said. "It was an accident. You just had a nightmare and didn't know what you were doing." 

"Nightmare about what?" Beth asked.

"The Venom mission." We told her.

"Mom, is there anything I can do?" Ben asked.

"Maybe get her an ice pack for now." Dr. Beck answered.

Ben went and got an ice pack and laid it on the bruise. Then he gently squeezed my hand and wouldn't let go of it. 

"Did you ever get nightmares with what happened to you and Dad?" Ben sobbed.

"Plenty of times sweetie." I smiled.

"How did you cope with them and make them stop forever?" Ben begged.

"It wasn't easy honey." I sighed. "Uncle Steve actually helped me through it all. He told me to keep thinking of other things and good times and go on from there." 

"Did it work Mom?"

"Not at first. Eventually at some point it did all on its own. But then they came back again when we found him after so many years, along with new ones each time, but then they went away again when everything got better and back to normal again." 

"Can you help me get through all this Mom?" Ben asked. "Please?"

"Don't worry Ben. Everything's going to be fine." I said.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

It took 8 months to help Ben cope with his fear from the accident and get it under control, and, to find Venom and stop him. During the 2nd mission to stop Venom, Ben's fear returned, starting with when he was attacked again. 

T'challa went after Venom to protect Ben, and knocked Venom into the river, just as a storm was blowing in. Venom returned attack on T'challa, and yanked him into the river as well. 

The storm intensified, and the wind sent them further down the river into a current. Seb hooked up to a rope, and jumped in to rescue T'challa. 

"T'challa take my hand!!!" Seb screamed. 

T'challa reached for Seb's hand just as Venom managed to get back towards them and attacked once more. Seb screamed and grabbed the end of the rope to keep it with them so we could pull them out and elbowed Venom in the face.

T'challa hit his head on a rock and went unconscious during this, but thankfully Seb caught his hand and pulled him towards him. Seb then wrapped his arm around T'challa's waist and yelled over to us to pull them out. 

We pulled as hard as we could and got them out. Ben was scared to death as Shuri raced for her brother. 

"T'challa?" Shuri asked. "T'challa wake up. Can you hear me? You okay?"

T'challa moaned and moved his head but could barely open his eyes. Seb crawled over as best he could and asked if he was alright. Bucky answered that he seemed to be as he kept moving and moaning. 

I happened to look down and noticed something was wrong with Seb too.

"Seb, what happened to your leg and side?" I asked. 

"When Venom attacked the last time and T'challa hit his head on the rock." Seb answered. 

We looked back towards the river and noticed Venom was nowhere in sight. We went back home to the facility, got Seb and T'challa medical treatment, and found out on the news that after Seb elbowed Venom, that Venom got pulled under the water by the current and drowned. 

Seb's mom Georgetta raced to the hospital area and down the hall to Seb's room. She started to cry when she saw her son's injuries.

"Sebastian!" Georgetta exclaimed.

"Hey Mom!" Seb replied. "I'm okay Mom, it's alright."

"I know baby." Georgetta sobbed. "I just heard what happened and got worried that it was worse than I thought. I'm so proud of you with what you did today. And I'm so glad you're okay."

"How's Grace?" Seb asked. 

"She's okay." Georgetta said. "She got worried too but she's fine now. T'challa's fine too."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

A month later, we finished helping get everything ready for when the twins arrived. A week later, Grace was helping make cookies, when she suddenly got very sharp pains. 

"Grace, honey you okay?" Seb and Georgetta asked.

"I think the twins are coming." Grace winced.

We got Grace admitted to the hospital and stayed there all day. Georgetta and I stayed in the room with them to help them and keep them as calm as possible. 

Three hours later, Grace had the first twin, then 4 minutes later, she had the 2nd twin. The first was a girl, the 2nd was a boy. They had the boy named before Georgetta and I even went out to the waiting area. They were gonna call him SJ for Seb Jr. But there was no name yet for the girl.

Georgetta and I headed out and told everyone that the twins were here. Everyone was so excited.

"They have the boy named already. But not the girl yet." I said.

"What did they name the boy?" Bucky asked.

"They're gonna call him SJ for Seb Jr." Georgetta replied. 

"But there's no name yet for the girl?" Steve asked.

"Not yet." We said.

We headed back to the room so everyone could meet the twins. Seb had SJ and Grace had the girl.

"So, any names for the girl yet?" Everyone asked when we got to the bed.

"We actually already had the girl's name picked too, but we wanted to wait until everyone came back with our moms to reveal it." Grace said.

"Well, what did you pick?" Georgetta asked.

"Mom?" Seb replied to his mother. "We want to name her after you. Because you've had such a big impact on my life and now Grace's life too." 

"Aaaaaaaaaaww!!!!" We said as we started to cry.

Georgetta started to cry too, but couldn't say anything.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

We all thought it was so sweet that Grace and Seb named their daughter after his mom Georgetta. Georgetta told them that she thought it was so sweet too, but also told them that they could've named her whatever they wanted.

"No Mom. We really want to name her after you." Seb said. "You've had such a big impact on my life and now Grace and her family's lives too. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be who I am, and wouldn't be where I am with my career as well, if it wasn't for you Mom. And Grace and her family wouldn't have gotten out of their situations as fast as they did either, if it wasn't for you. You're like our hero Mom." 

"And we'll probably call her Gigi to make it a little easier and less confusing, but her full name is gonna be yours. Cause of what Seb just told you." Grace smiled.

"I'd love that guys." Georgetta replied through tears.

"You wanna hold her Mom?" Seb asked.

"Of course." Georgetta smiled as she held her arms out for Gigi. Grace passed her to Georgetta and Gigi smiled up at her and then snuggled up in her arms and went to sleep. All of us just smiled.

"She's beautiful." Georgetta whispered as she sobbed. "So is SJ." 

They came home 3 days later with the twins and were already tired. We all took turns helping out with them so they could get some rest. Five months later, we went back to Brooklyn, New York, USA for some family and vacation time, and to also help Grace with the twins while Seb went back to work. 

At one point, Seb invited us to go to the TIFF to promote some of his new movies. Georgetta said she'd watch the kids, and Ben's dog Shadow, so that we could go. While at the film festival, we also went to a nearby animal shelter to promote pet adoption too, and met a puppy named Edamame. 

Edamame really liked Seb as he snuggled up in his hand and slept. At times he looked like he was smiling too while he slept in Seb's hand.

"You should just take him home with you." a shelter employee said.

"I want to, but my wife and I had twins five months ago, we have a one year old nephew, and Ben has a dog too. Plus it would be hard when I'm away filming all the time." Seb replied.

"I understand." the shelter employee said.

"Well, Wanda's 36th birthday is coming up." I whispered. "And she stayed at the facility to help the team while we were away. And she loves Ben's dog Shadow, and other animals. It's up to you, but maybe get Edamame for her birthday." 

"Think Wanda would like him?" Seb asked.

"I know she would." I answered. 

"Then let's do it and get him for Wanda." 

"Yeah." We cheered. 

We adopted Edamame and called Georgetta on the way home about getting him for Wanda. When we were back in Wakanda, everyone helped us with Edamame and kept him hidden from Wanda until her birthday. 

Wanda found out quickly that something was up, but had no clue what it was, until she found Edamame running around the facility the day before her birthday. 

"Where'd you come from little guy?" Wanda asked while picking up Edamame.

"There you are. Oh. Hey Wanda." Dr Beck's assistant doctor said.

"Hey TJ." Wanda smiled.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

TJ Hammond was one of Dr Beck's assistant doctors, and Wanda's new boyfriend. He got a promotion with his job and moved to Wakanda almost a year ago. When he lived in the USA with his family, he had a history of drug related problems, and never had any support and help with anything from his family, to the point where he was suicidal twice, and could never get and stay sober. After his 2nd suicide attempt, he decided to work even harder with rehab and work, and managed to get cleaned up, stay that way for the last 5 years, and get the promotion in the process.

Wanda and TJ had been dating for the last 14 months, and TJ was shocked to see she found Edamame while he and the rest of us raced around the facility trying to find him.

"You found him?" TJ sighed.

"Yeah. He's adorable." Wanda smiled as she stroked the side of his head. "What is it?" She asked.

"You weren't supposed to know about him until tomorrow." TJ said. "Seb got him for you for your birthday tomorrow when he and your family were at the TIFF. He was to be a surprise."

"Oh." Wanda sighed as she kept stroking Edamame. "That's why everyone's been sneaky around here lately?" 

"Yeah." TJ replied. 

"TJ!!!" Bucky hollered. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Wanda's room with her and Edamame." TJ hollered back and then sighed. "She found him."

We went to Wanda's room right away. She told us that TJ already explained to her about Edamame being her birthday surprise. 

"Where did you even find him?" We asked.

"Crawling out from under the bed." Wanda said.

"Well Happy early birthday Wanda." We sighed.

"Thank you everyone. I love him. He's so cute." Wanda smiled.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

We brought everything for Edamame into Wanda's room, and got it all set up, while she and TJ went to play with him. Later that night, Edamame wanted on Wanda's bed to sleep instead of the dog bed. Wanda scooped him up and told him only for the night.

We got up early in the morning to make Wanda a special birthday breakfast for when she woke up. Edamame woke before Wanda and came running into the kitchen at the smell of breakfast. We got him some dog food when Wanda came in.

"Surprise Wanda!!!" We shouted. "Happy Birthday!!!!"

"I thought I smelled breakfast." Wanda laughed.

"We're making your favorite too. Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast." TJ smiled.

"I love you guys." Wanda grinned.

"We know." We grinned back.

We ate breakfast and then went and did everything Wanda wanted to do since it was her special day. At one point TJ went for a short walk and looked at a small box the whole time. Bucky and I noticed right away that he was in love with Wanda and wanted to marry her.

"I love you Wanda. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." TJ said to himself. 

"You okay TJ?" Bucky and I asked.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm okay." TJ sighed. "You two noticed the box, didn't you?" 

"Yeah we did." Bucky and I smiled. "You really love her and want to marry her, don't you?"

"More than anything else in the world." TJ smiled back. "And I wanna wait until she gets a piece of her birthday cake before asking her to marry me, yet I can't wait anymore either."

"Hey guys." Wanda said as she walked over to us. "What's going on over here?"

"Good Luck TJ." Bucky and I whispered.

"Wait." TJ whispered back as we walked away to join our friends and family. We told them about TJ being in love with Wanda and wanting to marry her. We waited nearby and listened to them talk. Wanda was speechless when TJ dropped to one knee and showed her the ring.

"Wanda Maximoff-Barnes? Will you marry me?" TJ finally managed to say as his hand trembled.

"Oh my gosh TJ!!! Yes, yes, yes!!!! Of course I will marry you!" Wanda squealed and smiled. TJ smiled back as he stood, put the ring on her finger, and kissed her for the longest time. 

"I love you Wanda." TJ smiled. 

"I love you too TJ." Wanda smiled back.

"Congratulations Wanda!!!!" We hollered as we came over just as excited as they were. They were so happy. We couldn't wait to start planning the wedding.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Three months later, we started to plan TJ and Wanda's wedding. Everything was going great, between work, and a few days later, everything was ready to go, as Hope, Grace, and I helped get Wanda a beautiful dress. 

"I love it." Wanda said after picking the dress.

"You look beautiful Wanda." Hope, Grace, and I replied through tears.

After the alterations to the dress were done, we waited for the big day to come. Wanda couldn't wait anymore for the wedding to come as it fast approached. Months later, 4 weeks before the big day, my phone rang. I answered on the third ring.

"Hello." I said. It sounded like a kid on the other end.

"This is Peter Parker, or Spider-Man." The kid said.

"What do you want?" I asked. "I thought you worked with Stark?"

"He and his friends are already with me, cause I called them first. But we need your help too." Parker answered panicked. "This one is worse than Venom and the others. He's even attacked my friends while we were on vacation."

Parker went on telling me about the bad guy and this mission. When everyone tried asking me if it was something about the wedding, I mouthed who it actually was, and put my free hand to my free ear to hear better. After finally getting off the phone with Parker, I explained his call with what he told me.

"Let's go." Steve and T'challa ordered.

We suited up and headed to London to help as best we could. Grace and Hope stayed behind, to help Seb and his mom with the kids, and Wanda's puppy. We started to fight the bad guy with Team Iron Man and Spidey when we arrived.

Everywhere the bad guy, named Mysterio, went, we followed. At one point, Rocket Raccoon went to attack Mysterio, but was set up, and hit from behind and hurt badly. Ben went to Rocket Raccoon to protect him and save him, succeeded, and was heading back to us with Rocket Raccoon in his arms, to our family's jet, and was hit from the front by Mysterio. Mysterio started with taking Ben's left leg out from under him at the knee.

Ben fell forward, head first in the air, and flung Rocket Raccoon across the battle zone, and was in a lot of pain when he landed and skidded. Mysterio kicked at Ben's knee hard, all around, and then beat on the rest of Ben's leg, before he could even try to sit up. All Ben could do was scream. 

Steve raced to Ben and kept him from being beat up some more as Mysterio went for him again. We finally got Mysterio stopped and defeated, with the help of an old guy, when we managed to get over to them. The old guy stayed and helped us some more with everything and getting home.

We waited for two days to find out what was wrong with Ben and Rocket Raccoon. We were so anxious to hear the results when Dr Beck, Beth, and TJ called us back to see Ben first. Groot stayed with Rocket Raccoon.

"How are they?" We asked them.

"I can't feel my leg!" Ben winced and cried.

"All the bones in his leg are severely bruised. And his ACL was torn." TJ sighed. "And his wrist is badly sprained."

"What about Rocket?" We asked.

"Concussion and broken back for Rocket." Dr Beck answered. "Which one of you caught Rocket when Ben got hurt?"

"I did." Bucky said. "I tried to be as careful as I could when I caught him."

"It actually wasn't you catching Rocket that made him break his back. It was when he was attacked."

"I figured that. Still didn't want to hurt him more." Bucky sighed.

"We know. It's okay Boo Bear." I replied. "If that old guy didn't help us, we all probably would've been hurt anyway."

"True." Everyone said.

"What am I gonna do now?" Ben asked. "I was to be the best man in the wedding like I was for Hope and Grace."

"We'll think of something." Wanda smiled. "Don't worry."

TJ and Wanda decided to wait to get married until we found the old guy and thanked him for helping us and until Ben and Rocket Raccoon were healed.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 Excelsior

Ben and Rocket Raccoon had their surgeries the next day. Bucky and I stayed at the hospital until they were good enough to be discharged. Ben got to leave before Rocket Raccoon could.

"Hey sweetie. How you feeling?" Bucky and I asked Ben when he was brought out to us. 

"Like my leg got twisted the wrong way and busted off. It hurts so bad. I still can't feel it." Ben sobbed. "Any luck on finding that old guy that helped us?" 

"No. We've been checking every day, but all we got that we can find is the news articles about our mission and him helping us." Bucky replied. "We're trying."

"Don't worry. You guys can do this. You'll find him." Dr Beck said. "Rocket should be ready to go hopefully soon."

"Thanks. But I think we gotta get Ben settled first." I said. "We'll come back when Rocket is strong enough." 

We left with Ben and took him straight to his room, to rest, when we got back. He never did come out of his room after that. Not even to eat. Shadow knew something was wrong with Ben, just by watching him, and curled up beside him on the bed and wouldn't leave his side, unless we came to get him for something, or brought something in for Ben. Couple hours later, we got Rocket Raccoon.

Rocket Raccoon was getting through everything a lot better than Ben was. As the rest of us got dinner ready later that evening, Ben and Rocket Raccoon's favorite, Rocket Raccoon came into the family room, as best he could, with the help of Groot. Ben never came. Ariel and I took it to Ben's room.

"Hey Ben." Ariel and I said as we knocked. "We made you and Rocket your favorite, blueberry pancakes, in case you were hungry."

"Thanks. But I'm not hungry. I don't have much appetite." Ben answered.

"Honey, you haven't eaten in hours. You gotta be hungry." I said.

"Ben, you have to eat. You'll never get better if you don't eat and try to move. You'll just get sick and make your condition worse if you don't do any of that." Ariel freaked.

"Fine." Ben sighed. "But on one condition. Did you guys bring the maple syrup?"

I held up the bottle of maple syrup and shook it a little bit. Ben ate and then went back to his research on the old guy that helped us, but still wouldn't leave his room. At times, he did get up and move around, but it was only around his wing of the facility, mainly his room. 

We all tried to talk to Ben about all of this, including the fact that things happen, and that you just have to live with them, move on, and get back to normal. Even Rocket Raccoon tried. But Ben still seemed like he was on the verge of giving up, and even said that he was considering quitting what he so desperately loved, because of this, and the time with Venom.

"I just can't keep this up. Getting beat up like this, or like the time with Venom, almost dying. I don't think I can do it, or my job anymore." Ben told us. "I'm sorry everyone. In the meantime, I'm gonna keep looking for the old guy that helped us."

"Poor Ben." Ariel sighed. "What are we gonna do?"

"I have an idea." I said.

"Me too." Bucky said. "What's yours Mickey?" 

"Meet me in the gear room." I ordered and headed toward the gear room.

Everyone met me in the gear room as I got my shield down from the shelf. Bucky knew right away what I was thinking as he grabbed his helmet from World War two. Bucky and I were gonna stay and continue working with our friends and family, but weren't gonna use, or need, some of our gear anymore. 

We got a big gift bag and put my shield and Bucky's helmet into it for Ben and hid it in his room. Shadow found the bag before Ben did, and brought it to the bed.

"Shadow, what do you got?" Ben asked. "What is this?"

Ben read our words of encouragement on the card and pulled Bucky's helmet out first and then my shield. He was so touched that he started to cry. We went in and told him why we did that for him. He cried even more. Then he asked if Bucky and I could help him put the gear on to test them out. We did so, and he loved the gifts more and more and decided to not quit.

A few months later, we were still looking for the old guy that helped us. We still got nothing and didn't know what to do.

"Did you guys try looking under Stan Lee?" Seb asked. "To try finding him?"

"Who?" We asked confused. 

"Stan Lee." Seb answered.

"Who's that?"

Seb explained everything he could about Stan Lee. We typed the name into Google and found out all about him and revealed that he was the one that helped us out on the mission. We even found out that he wrote biographies about every single one of us and told our stories to the world.

We finally managed to meet Stan Lee and thanked him up and down for helping us out. We talked longer with him as he gave us each a copy of our stories he wrote, and even autographed them for us. Then, TJ and Wanda invited him to the wedding. After the wedding, we took a big group photo, and even included Stan Lee in the photo. 

"Thank you for everything Stan Lee. We wouldn't have made it to this day if it wasn't for you." We said after the picture. 

"You're very welcome Avengers." Stan Lee replied.

The End


End file.
